The Alignment of Falling Stars
by NightKrawler88
Summary: An AU story broken off from one of my other stories. How did Cinder Fall meet with our Ice-Cream Killer, Neopolitan? Did their meeting change who Cinder was, and how she turned out to be? How was Neo before meeting Cinder? Hopefully all of your questions will be answered! Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

_Okay, so this background is based off of what little background I provided in my other story 'A Beacon of Hope in a Castle of Ice'_

_For anyone who has read my other story, you know this is far shorter than my normal chapters. I am using this chapter to test waters and draw some feedback to see if I should go on with this, or possibly let it die down for now. :) Please give your honest opinion on this chapter! (Even though it's just a short prologue x3)_

**_Prologue – Once Upon a Time_**

* * *

At the beginning of every tale is the protagonist that starts it all. Whether they be their own person, or a tragic hero that follows the manipulation of their unknown puppeteer. However, within this story there is anything but a protagonist that starts it all. I am no hero of any sorts, and I have no intentions of being one.

The world I live in is filled with mediocrity, and the pathetic lives of people who know little of what true pain is. But what can one person know about true pain?

Do you consider being prone on a concrete floor, unable to move after being blindsided, kicked, insulted, and brutally beaten while a girl that lacks any form of ability to protect herself steps up and tries to defend you as pain courses through your body? Not at all, that is only humiliating. But there is far more to accompany the situation.

She's only what . . . 16? Maybe 17?

A girl that has known you about a week, but despite that is willing to risk her life at the thought of saving her new friend. What little courage that could be mustered in the tiny form is focused on the mere possibility of saving a life. However, the four men that stand between her, and being a savior are anything less than pushovers. Each one bulky in their own regard, and all of them deadly while unarmed.

The excruciating pain that is left all over from the assault that has only been delayed thanks to the appearance of this one girl becoming too much, and fading into a blackness to be recovered from hours later, only to find out you've been saved . . . but not by the person you thought.

I am no protagonist. I am a cold-hearted woman who plans on leaving a mark on Remnant, and in the history books.

I am sadistic, manipulative, and always making sure I get the things I want . . . one way or the other.

At the start of my tale . . . there was a girl that stalled for enough time for my two accomplices to arrive on the scene and take care of the troublemakers.

Although the real question that everyone should be asking is: 'What happened to that girl?'

As pleasant as it would be to say she survived that day would bring me to a point of elation, although the display of such an emotion would never make it past my outer shell. Unfortunately, the sweet, innocent, and caring teen that risked her life for me is gone from this world.

Instead, she is replaced by someone far more dangerous. My attempts at repaying a debt I owe her – my own life – setting me further into a larger debt to her since I could do anything but bring her back as her normal self.

There are little facts of life we all need to accept. For some it may be that you will never fit into that one dress before prom night. For others it's the constant reminder that your life won't be as you wish it to be. No matter how many shows you watch, or how many books you read. The reality for me is far different from those trivial matters.

I don't need to worry about fitting into a dress before prom night. I will conjure my own to perfectly fit my physique. I don't worry that my life isn't how I wish it to be. Simply because I chose this lifestyle for myself.

But surely there are some regrets to be had, correct?

Most certainly. I regret lowering my guard, and not giving those four the slowest of deaths until they are groveling messes to use as my personal footstool. I regret having someone I found to have no hateful feelings towards get dragged into this situation. For me to not hate someone that is not my subordinate is tough in itself, but for a small girl with brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and eye-catching white streaks to compliment the vanilla-colored outfit she wears catch my attention on a busy street one day is its own fate that I am unfortunately a slave to.

What happened to that girl you ask? She's alive. Very much alive. I did what I could for her, and set her on her own path but she covered the path I offered, and chose to follow the shadows of my dark road. I never learned her name and I made the grave mistake of deciding a new one for her while she slumbered and recovered because upon her waking she wanted that name kept.

I can't understand why she wants a name I randomly thought up to be kept as her own. Perhaps a symbolic meaning to her new life? A way to remember me as the one responsible for making her how she is now?

Oh . . . her name?

I named her Neopolitan.


	2. Meeting the Girl

**_Chapter 1 – Meeting the Girl_**

"Mercury, Emerald. I'm going out, same rules apply." I yawn while walking towards the door of the smalltime apartment.

It's something simply to sleep in with all the necessities. It's clean and has plenty of running water, along with a pretty large bedroom that I share with Emerald while Mercury has made the living room couch his own slice of heaven.

"Out again? I'm starting to think you don't like our company." Mercury calls out from the living room which is easily in my field of view from the door. I was just getting the door open and look over my shoulder at him to see his comfortable, laid back posture on the black furniture. He's wearing a pair of silver-blue shorts that expose the robotic enhancement to his legs. Mercury Black, son of Marcus Black. He's warmed up a reasonable amount since I found him.

"Someone has to pay the bills for this place, right?" I look at him with an amused smile, although he scoffs at my comment.

"As if Emerald and I aren't capable of helping out. Emerald is the best pickpocket in Mistral, and as for myself . . . well, I can do a bit of everything. I'm quite the handyman." He gloats with arrogance dripping from his gums.

"Oh? Then maybe you could deal with Emerald while I'm gone. She's been a bit uptight about something."

"I think I could give her a little TLC for sure." He answers with quick wit, and bearing that overconfident smirk.

"Good, just don't be busy once the time's up. If I'm not back in a few hours, I expect you two to track my scroll. No calls, and no hesitation."

"Cinder . . . since when am I ever a person to be time consuming when it comes to TLC? I treat it just like taking a shower . . . I do all the essentials, and am capable of being done in two minutes flat." The straight face he maintains while speaking throws me off completely, and I can't help but begin to laugh at his own insult to his bedroom masculinity.

"And that exact reason . . . is why I can never take you serious, Mercury. Try to find out what we're doing for dinner while I'm away."

"Yes, Sir." He says nonchalantly while I close the door behind me and make my way down four flights of stairs to exit the building and begin walking.

It's early in the morning, somewhere around 10 AM and I am on my way to a small meeting area to make a simple exchange. In Mistral, there are quite a few people who are not too fond of the Schnee Dust Company, and while I have no quarrels with the company myself, I can't help but see the profit from making simple exchanges of information.

To make matters even better, the knowledge I have is far higher in value than anything I have exchange thus far, and I plan on pushing for as much lien as I can get before I even bother mentioning the document I have. It's something risky to do, but the payoff is worth it.

It's still relatively early in the day, with many people wondering the industrial streets of Mistral. The apartment Mercury, Emerald and I have worked to obtain is near Haven academy, and several warehouses. Two of which are utilized by the White Fang, and more importantly the one faunus I handle all of my exchanges with.

I plan on getting out of Mistral soon. While the corrupt militaristic officials are no trouble to deal with as long as enough cards are shown, it has become much harder to keep my exchanging of information with the White Fang under wraps. The Schnee Dust Company takes their security very seriously, and while I would prefer not to have to deal with the faunus hating rich airs they try to put on, it has become difficult to keep my activities under wraps.

I've been walking for around five minutes, and after coming up to the next corner of the well paved streets and untarnished sidewalks, I notice several Haven uniforms across the street in a large circle.

_A fight, eh? I wonder who's going to look worse afterwards._

I graduated from Haven two years ago, meaning the only group I will not know will be any current freshman or sophomores that have joined the school in the meantime. I cross the street and push my way through the crowd of the short, uniformed students. Upon getting to the front I grow wide eyed to see two kids . . . boys in fact. Both ganging up on an incredibly small girl, that is holding her own even though all she is doing is ducking, rolling and cartwheeling over either one of them by planting her hand on either of their backs when they lean forward to attack, and vaults over with ease.

The two boys are wearing the Haven uniform. They both appear to be around 5'3, one of them having clean cut black hair, the other having blonde hair with light beard stubbles forming along his cheeks and jawline. Although, with the inexperienced, yet oddly graceful movements I am being subjected to by their opponent . . . if you can even call her that . . . they may as well be silhouettes, because she is all I am focused on.

The girl is remarkably short. She can't be any taller than 4'11. Her hair is a brunette color while also being complimented with white streaks. It's a pretty odd choice of color, but I suppose her size and sweet face bring out the cuter side of the irregular hairstyle. Her eyes are a lovely shade of light brown that I have not paid much mind too. Possibly because they are the most normal thing about her, aside from the Haven uniform she is wearing.

The spectacle continues for a while. Poor coordination on the tag-team's part, and a lack of aggressiveness from this girl who has had every open opportunity to get an open shot on either one of them with little stopping her from getting a clean shot.

Her movements are clumsy and untrained, but all in all she has a good idea of what she is doing, despite exaggerating her movements a bit too much. She possibly lacks the proper body strength to do the full motions and to compensate is using momentum to make up for it.

After many more dodges and an even more irritated duo, I watch as someone standing in front of the surrounding crowd sticks their foot out and trips up the dodging girl, and after that I decide to step in before any real damage can be done. A two-on-one I don't mind. Them fighting a single small girl I have no problems with as well, there are extremely talented female fighters, myself and Emerald I count among that list. However, it is clear this girl can't fight or refuses to fight, and the fact that they have continued their assault despite her constant avoidance has slowly begun to eat away at my patience.

"That's enough." I whisper, stepping into the perfect circled formed by the gathering crowd. My entrance stopping the two from attempting a curb stomp while the small girl tries to stand.

"This ain't any of your business, lady. She isn't even a Haven student. Why should we all have to bust our asses to get into Haven while some prissy multi-colored dwarf can just walk around representing what she isn't!?" The more well-shaved student with black hair shouts.

"Because . . . I already passed through my four years at Haven, and I will have little trouble dealing with some disrespectful younglings. You want to know the best thing about my fighting style?" I ask, reaching down to my right hip to flip open the small pouch, a grin forming over my lips at the screams of pain I anticipate.

"It is meant to interrupt us while we're teaching a lesson to a Haven impersonator?" The blonde boy asks, clearly displeased at my interruption of their 'lesson teaching'.

"Well, that's its secondary advantage . . . primarily it is perfect for-" I interrupt my own speech giving a quick flick of my right hand in their direction.

I can see both of them jump back, possibly intimidated from my eyes lighting up as a side effect of my semblance. Before either of them have a chance to retreat, the dust in my pouch crystalizes into two shards, and the smart mouthed blonde is the first to get hit with two of the four crystals made. Each piercing one of his legs above each ankle, through the black pants of his uniform. The shrieks and screams from the surrounding group is priceless. Not one of them stays nearby for longer than they need to, and that includes the second boy who was beating on the girl. To my surprise she is still on the floor, although is now sitting up and looking on with wide eyes at my heartless display.

"Now, we can do this the polite way . . . or we can do this the preferred way where I re-pierce your legs slowly . . . until I get to where they join and well . . . you may need to go to the hospital to finish the gender-swap surgery." My grin turns into a smirk, and finally evolves into a twisted smile when I finish the sentence.

This hasn't happened to me recently. I am under the illusion that I am completely in control of myself, but it is the exact opposite. I want to hear him scream again. I want to hear him beg within an inch of his pathetic life. A simple bribe to the MPD will get the murder case destroyed from the books, and whatever amount of lien I need to pay will be worth it to sate this growing hunger in my body.

"L-Look lady . . . I-I'm sorry, alright!?" He continues to shout. I watch each wince and distortion in his face during his attempts to push off of his legs to backpedal away from me while he is still on the ground. Each attempt reminding him of the crystalized dust piercing his ankles and making his legs useless.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Is my response while I finish approaching him and crouch at his side. A second motion of my right hand makes the two shards spiral in place. A very simple motion, but the friction it causes inside his leg is anything less than a wondrous spectacle for me to enjoy.

His screams. Such precious screams of pain and agony. Pleading with me to stop. I am a sadist, but I don't hurt without a lesson being taught.

"If that girl was on the ground and you two were beating on her, would you have stopped if she asked? Would you feel sad if she cried and balled up to cover herself from being harmed any further? Of course not. No, you would be encouraged to continue even more, because that is what sick creatures we are. We want to feel superior, to be on the top of the food chain." The visible discomfort on his face is noted, and a shiver erupts through my spine at such a precious sight. But it's not enough.

"Unfortunately," I begin to speak, my twisted smile tripling, and the fear in his eyes evolve to something resembling a scared rabbit, "I am no different than the rest."

I am ready to continue, withdrawing the two shards to expose the clean holes I pierced. That is until his crimson liquid begins to trickle out onto the black pants of the Haven uniform, and then onto the concrete. The question now is where may I continue? Up the legs as I mentioned earlier? Maybe I could pierce his wrists too and make him crawl home on his knees and elbows . . . hopefully before bleeding out. The possibilities are endless, but I am not given the chance to carry out any of my many thoughts.

"T-that's enough!" A sweet, soft spoken voice calls out with haste. I turn my head, seeing the girl who was seconds away from becoming well acquainted with the floor now stepping up to defend the very person who would have been responsible. She is already on her feet, and while she is quick to approach, she is also visibly cautious. "Please . . . that's enough."

Her voice is so soothing to the sound, and has such a relaxing presence. A shiver erupts through my spine, causing me to question my own actions moments ago.

_This girl . . . is she using a semblance on me? I doubt it . . . doesn't even look her aura's been unlocked. I can see what they mean now . . . No aura, yet in a Haven uniform._

"Consider this your lucky day." I whisper and move to my feet. I decide to make my exit before the MPD show up, although with my quick exist I fail to realize that I have a little follower.

Upon reaching the next intersection and crossing the street, I look into a nearby window to get a faint view of what's going on behind me. I take note of a Haven uniform on my trail, followed by a white streak that contrasts far too much with the brown hair to not notice.

_Why is she following me? Maybe she is just going in the same direction?_

I decide to see if she is indeed following me. At the next corner I turn right, then left. A trip that only needs to be roughly fifteen more blocks now turns into thirty thanks to my purposeful zig-zagging. She was definitely following me, but after a few more turns, and a sudden wave of pedestrians covering me and splitting her from my sight I am left with ample time to make a disappearance.

With the lack of the small stranger on my trail I am able to head straight for warehouse I was due to be at already. During my walk I pull out my scroll to check the time. It's only been forty five minutes, but that also means I am fifteen minutes late. Thankfully I've been making slow progression towards the warehouse while I was attempting to lose the trailing girl which thankfully has me in a position where I can make it to the warehouse in only five minutes, which I do.

When I reach the area, I look through the large chain-linked fence to count each warehouse as I pass by. There are 10 sitting in a row, but the one I want is number 7 if I count correctly. Within the industrial section of town, there are very few people walking. Most are either fixing an airship, car, or setting up supplies to be exported to one of the other three kingdoms. Mistral makes a massive profit through exporting, as does Atlas thanks to the Schnee Dust Company.

I count myself to the 7th storage area and hop over the fence with little effort. The warehouse is worn down with rust overlapping the steel-colored paint. The only available entrance is around the back where there is usually one faunus standing guard. At least, that's the only entrance for a normal person. On the roof are several skylights that could be smashed open to enter from the top, but I'd rather not make a flashy entrance.

I begin walking between the two buildings, cautiously turning the corner to avoid startling whoever is standing guard today which happens to be a lion Faunus with orange hair. I can't make out his face thanks to the Grim mask the White Fang have been adapting to using lately, and upon noticing me he takes a hostile stance.

"I'm here to see Adam . . . now put those claws away before you get hurt." I snap before he can even question me. Thankfully, word has been put ahead of my arrival, and he quickly opens the door to let me in.

Inside the warehouse are several large crates, possibly packed with weapons, armor, and grim masks to equip the many recruits who are joining the cause of the intimidating cult calling themselves the White Fang. Sitting in the center of the room is the only unoccupied space, which is also where several Fang members are standing. Among them is a tall man with red hair, wearing a black outfit which sticks out the most since everyone else is in some sort of silvery getup.

"Your late, Cinder." He calls out with massive displeasure in his voice as I walk towards him.

"A commotion in front of Haven caught my attention. Where's my pay from the last job?" I am quick to turn the tables, and at my question he reaches into his pocket and tosses a tied stack of lien in my direction which I quickly pocket.

"That's all of it. What is it you wanted me for? You know I can't stick around Mistral . . . being this close to Atlas makes me uneasy."

"Oh, really? I hear you guys are moving into Vytal . . . last time I checked that is a tad closer to Atlas, unless you are going to be closer to Vacuo than Vale." My knowledge of the situation puts him off guard, but he tries to turn it back around through anger.

"What the White Fang does is little of your concern . . . now what is it you wanted to see me about?" He raises his voice a little bit more, but is still completely calm.

"You see, Adam. It is my concern. A little birdie found me some papers . . . papers that tell me the shipments that will be traveling with massive amounts of Schnee product . . . along with a list of robot guards courtesy of General James Ironwood. It seems your constant bothering of Schnee shipments has them requesting the help of Vacuo to ensure their shipments can make it where they need to go." My small tip off peaks his interest, and the earlier hostility is gone.

"Keep going…" He says, his face, or rather lips remain unmoved. Unfortunately I can't see his face thanks to that peculiar mask of his.

"There are several shipments made. I have a map of the best place to get on, how many guards will be in place, and when said shipments are usually dispatched. The SDC are creatures of habit . . . they like to do things according to schedules. I have everything needed to make such a robbery easy, and completely silent to the world. The only people that would know how the train car was robbed will be the people doing the robbery." I smile, and Adam gets a small grin across his lips.

"You two," he gestures to the two nearest Fang members, "get us two chairs . . ."


	3. A False Bribe

**_Chapter 2 – A False Bribe._**

"So, you're telling me that you have information on an SDC cargo/passenger trains that travel between Vacuo and Vale?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you Adam. It's an easy job once you know where to wait. The train goes through Forever Fall, and there's a nice little location I have marked on a map that makes for the perfect intersecting point. Nothing you can't handle. It may be better to wait a little bit and scout out the train a few times. SDC likes to send fakes, although if you give me a timespan that you want to pull it off . . . I can work on confirming which train has the real deal aboard."

My information on the SDC has definitely peaked his interest, and while I thought it would be better to not say a word about where the shipment will be going through, I know Adam won't go through with things until he has every bit of information he needs. If there is one thing him and I share, it is a cautious approach to a situation. He wouldn't want to be seen doing the job, and more importantly he wouldn't want his face to be known. Within the White Fang he has always been a ghost. Never seen, never heard from, and never spoken of.

"I'll begin gathering your payment. Next time I'm in Mistral have it ready." He stands up from his chair and reaches into his pocket to pull out several small pouches of dust, my secondary payment from my last job.

"Maybe you could treat me to dinner next time you're around." I suggest, although all earn is a chuckle from him and a shake of his head.

"Told you, Cinder. I already have a partner." He says, dismissing my playful flirtation.

"Yes, yes. The little Faunus girl that refuses to wear your grim mask. It's hard to believe such a thing when I haven't met her yet. What happened, she doesn't like leaving Vytal?"

"I don't like bringing more people than I need. Now get going."

_Hm . . . I hit a soft spot._

Without another word I stand from my seat and make my way out of the warehouse. It's a quiet exit with the guard on the front looking the other way when he sees I am the one to exit. I make my way between the two warehouses that I used to sneak around back and make my way towards the chain-link fence to hop over unseen and blend back in as a normal pedestrian. I have half an hour to make it back to the apartment before Mercury and Emerald are supposed to begin looking for me, but that is more than enough time considering it is normally a 15 minute walk back to the apartment, even when I decide to take my time.

I make the mistake of going past Haven academy. Not because there are trouble maker's looking for me. Instead, the person waiting for me is that same girl from earlier. She hasn't noticed me yet, and hopefully she doesn't. I keep my pace brisk, only slowing down to patch the pace of someone nearby to help keep myself blended into the crowd. A futile effort on my part, and I realize that when there's a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"I didn't help you so you'd play shadow with me. You better have a good reason." I say before turning around to see the soft featured face looking up to me.

"You're . . . Cinder Fall . . . right?" She asks, reaching into a custom pocket on her Haven uniform skirt to pull out a small piece of paper that she hands to me.

_How does she- What is this?_

I reach out, taking the paper from her to open it up, sighing at the sight. It's a small reward poster with a picture of me on it but no name, which ultimately leaves the question of how does she know my name.

"Start talking." I whisper, starting to walk and the small girl following me.

"Emerald . . . she called you," she begins, peaking my interest to how she now has information on Emerald, "you dropped your scroll after the whole scene in front of Haven. Thanks by the way."

_I dropped my scroll? I am getting sloppy. That explains why she was following me, probably trying to get it back._

"Weren't you following me earlier? Why didn't you just call out for me?"

"You don't seem like the . . . sociable type." She explains, and she is right with her assumption.

"And my scroll?"

"Stashed it where the signal from 'Emerald' came from." She says with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Alright. I know how this works. How much for you to tell me where my scroll is?" I roll my eyes. The unfortunate part of living in Mistral, is practically everything revolves around lien, even for a 'good deed'.

"A place to sleep."

"Excuse me."

"A place to sleep."

"That's not exactly a payment. If you were in a Haven uniform, I assume you were doing something and wanted to blend in . . . which failed badly. I'm sure you have a home, or even an employer to go to."

"I rather not go back to him right now . . . he's always edgy. If I go missing for a bit he is far from being worried or heartbroken."

"Listen, a place to sleep isn't exactly plausible payment." I explain, trying to change her terms. I do need my scroll, and the longer it is out there, the larger the chance of someone else finding it.

"But it's my price. Don't need to give me a bed, don't need to know my name, and you don't need to introduce me as anything more than someone who bribed you." She keeps a soft smile, and I can't help but wonder what kind of arrogant, sarcastic asshole she has the unfortunate pleasure of working for.

"Fine. I'll show you the apartment, then you can get my scroll."

_She has an odd likability to her. May be nice to have someone that could probably counter Mercury's sarcastic presence._

We continue walking in silence. She knows my name, and possibly a few more things thanks to having my scroll in her possession, but she doesn't say a think on the matter, nor does she offer to tell her name. It's little of my interest to know her name. She wants a place to sleep, I'll give her one, and after that she's gone the next morning.

"Here's the building." I comment, pointing off in the distance to an apartment at the end of the block. I don't hear a response from her and have to check over my shoulder to make sure she is still following.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you wanted me to say something." She smiles at me so naturally that it gives me an odd feeling in my stomach. She's far too innocent to be in Mistral.

We continue to the building, climbing up to my apartment and knocking on the hollow door. It is not long before Emerald comes running and opens the door with a broad smile on her face.

"Cinder! You're back." She quickly opens the door wider to let me in, although when she opens the door she sees the smaller girl standing at my side. She has a look of confusion on her face before parting her lips to speak to our soon-to-be houseguest. "Aren't you the girl that came by with Cinder's scroll?"

_You're kidding me._

"Wait, my scroll is in the house?" I ask to Emerald, but I keep my amber eyes locked onto the short form at my side.

"Yeah . . . For some reason you stopped in front of Haven, and didn't go towards the warehouses. So I called, and she answered." Emerald explains, but out of that sentence there is something I gather from it that I plan to tune in on.

"Emerald . . . were you GPS stalking me again?" At my question her cheeks turn red, a complete contrast to her hair color that she's named after. "I have a GPS in our scrolls for you to be able to track me down should a plan go wrong, not to stalk everywhere I go."

"It's not that! I was bored and just took a look . . . and you weren't going anywhere, so I kept watching and then I got worried." She tries to defend herself, but this isn't the first time it has happened, and it won't be the last knowing how she can be.

"Enough, Emerald. We're going to have company for one night, so we'll need a little more portions. I got a generous payment from the last job I did. I told you Adam would come through." While I speak I enter the house, seeing Mercury laid back on the couch with a pair of silver shorts on and no shirt. He's always been far too casual with us, and that I don't mind much. He and Emerald are the closest thing to family, although there is still a mild barrier that stops me from acknowledging them as such openly.

"Glad to see you're back," he calls out lazily from the couch, giving a wave to me while he still is looking at the television, "Emerald was yelling and crying earlier . . . and I wasn't even halfway done . . . I feel prideful."

"Mercury, I swear if you keep these sex jokes of yours up I will seriously hurt you." Emerald shouts while closing the door.

"Not a chance. Cinder's the sadist around here. You're just the masochist . . . and you totally want me." He counters, and Emerald decides to go into the bedroom before the exchange could get even worse. Mercury excels at getting under someone's skin if they let him, and it is rare that someone is able to get under his. He's far too relaxed to care about what is going on around him. It's always good to have someone that levelheaded around.

"Well, Emerald already met our guest. Mercury, she'll be staying with us tonight. I expect you to wear shorts tonight when you sleep."

"I dislike her already." Mercy says bluntly and sighs, then gives a wave of his hand to show he was kidding, "Name's Mercury Black.. Pleasure."

"If it makes you feel better. I'll sleep facing a wall so you can sleep as you usually do." She suggests, earning a slight laugh from Mercury.

"I take it back, Cinder. I like her. Definitely has a better sense of humor than Emerald. Where'd you find her?" Mercury smiles, reaching for the arm of the leather sofa to grab a black tank top that he puts on before getting up from the couch.

"Well, she isn't from Haven. She was actually getting beat on while I was heading towards the warehouse. On my way back she bumped into me. Speaking of which, what was that poster you showed me?" I turn towards her, recalling the poster with a well shaded drawing of me on it and a lien reward underneath.

"I overheard some Haven students talking about what happened, and that 'Jason' ran home to draw what he recalls. Something about his semblance making him able to remember pretty much everything . . . sounds creepy to me. Anyway, that was drawn and the reward was written by the person whose legs you pierced . . . apparently his family owns the shipyard." As she explains I begin to wonder how many copies of these posters are going around town. I may need to lay low for a bit, and having our Haven impersonator here may help should a few things need to be done.

"I see. If that's the case than I may need to start sending Emerald and Mercury out to take care of things, especially dinner." I sigh, despising the idea of having to limit how much I leave the small apartment.

"I could help with that. I may not have shown it, but I am far more capable of taking care of myself than you may think."

_I find it hard to believe that . . . _

"Is that so?" I ask with sarcasm dripping in my words.

"Yes, that's so. I was told to not do any conflict for my delivery. I took care of my delivery, so that little 'stipulation' is lifted. I'm not as young as you think I am . . . I'm 16."

_Fuck . . . you look 12_

"Wow . . . to think she's half my height, but older than me." Mercury chuckles, but then his laughter stops almost instantly. I check to see why and notice he is wide eyed looking at our visitor. When I look towards her I jump slightly at the sight of her having a small DFSA (Dust Filled Side Arm) aimed right towards Mercury with a playful smile on her face.

"I'm also a good shot with this . . . and relax, the safety's on." She smiles, putting it back behind her back, hiding it in whatever manner she had earlier.

_Hm . . . May be good to keep her around. I'll see how today goes._

"Mercury, go to the room with Emerald. If I hear so much as a complaint from either one of you . . . the results won't be attractive." My gaze on him is enough to get him to casually walk down the hall towards the bedroom, leaving me the couch to sit on and gesturing the brown and white haired girl to sit next to me.

"If you're going to stay here even for a night. I'm going to need to know who you are, and who your employer is. Start talking."


	4. The More You Know

**_So, here is Chapter 3. As usual my scene development is patient, and while I have stuck to Cinder's POV thus far . . . my next chapter may be in a different POV for more . . . interesting and dark scenery. Give me your input on the light development of this chapter, and don't be afraid to ask a question!_**

**_Chapter 3 – The More You Know_**

"I see. So he's a smalltime crime boss operating out of Mistral." I smile, sitting back on the couch with my right leg over my left. A smile crosses my lips as I recall very light talk of some mystery crook that has been slowly becoming more known for his lack of cutting the MPD a portion of his profits as every corrupt official in this awful kingdom wants.

"Well, he started out in Mistral. He has gone to Vale a few times to make a few exchanges, but comes back here since this is where most of his business associates are at."

"Roman Torchwick . . . and how long have you known him?" I look next to me, using my scouring of information about her employer to learn more of who this girl sitting at my side is.

"Less than a year. He saw me walking by, paid me to sneak into some building he was checking out, and come back with a few photos of the interior. It wasn't hard, but I guess he liked how quick I did it. He paid me, offered me a solid job . . . although he gets pissed pretty quickly. Not at me, but at times he directs it towards me. I don't appreciate it." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Parents?"

" . . . Next question."

"Family?"

". . . It's a useless word."

I raise an eyebrow, a bit surprised at the sudden hostility that I've picked up from the girl. She's very calm despite the clearly undesired questions, and still bares that smile of hers that I am starting to debate if it is fake or genuine.

"I suppose I found out what I needed to. Anyway, as for groceries for tonight . . . I suppose I will let Emerald and you head out to take care of that. I'm sure her and Mercury decided what's for dinner. I tend to not care what is bought. Speaking of which, is there anything you want to get for yourself?" I ask without really knowing why. I should be extremely stingy to her, but my mouth speaks words before I can realize what I am saying and go against it.

"Um . . . ice cream?" she asks with a bright smile. I already made the offer, to take it back would be far too indecent, although I am still a bit annoyed at the trick she pulled on me earlier today.

"I meant for dinner, but I suppose you can ask Emerald to buy you a cone."

"Oh, well . . . I'll eat whatever is bought. That's not a problem." She gives a reassuring smile followed by a polite and quaint bow of her head.

"In that case, wait here while I go get Emerald." While I get up from the sofa I let out a soft sigh, knowing that the lasting silence from the room is anything but a good sign.

_I hope they haven't murdered each other._

It's surprising how much those two can butt heads yet during combat they are one of the most synced up pairs I have seen. Perhaps their bickering and disagreement somehow pools up their ability to cooperate, and they use that 'cooperation pool' during a fight? Regardless of their secret I am glad they can at least agree when the time calls for it. I refuse to risk busting them out of a prison because they got caught thanks to their lack of communication.

"Hey you two," I begin while opening the door, "Emerald, head out with our guest and take care of dinner. Also, get her an ice cream cone."

I decide not to look inside, fearful of the destruction those two may have caused. Pleasantly enough, I hear Emerald moving from the bed with soft squeaks from the mattress. Mercury must be sitting on the floor, voicing immediate complaints of Emerald almost stepping on him.

"You sure you want me to go with her?" Emerald asks while getting out of the room and shutting the door behind her - a habit I got her into.

"I do believe if I give an instruction it's because I am sure of it. You and Mercury would argue most of the time . . . and I am quite hungry so I rather not have you two wasting time. I also refuse to send either of you alone. You two need to get into the habit of traveling with each other, but your constant complaining is too much for me to deal with . . . for now at least."

"But, Cinder! He's a sarcastic asshole!" Emerald shouts, trying to defend herself.

"Hey! I'm a sarcastic asshole with good looks! Get it right." The muffled voice of Mercury calls from behind the room door. With how loud Emerald shouted, it is no surprise he heard it so effortlessly.

"Anyway. Get going, Emerald. The timer is two hours as usual. Don't loiter." I whisper to her, establishing the time duration for her trip. Mistral is a pretty dangerous place and while I am sure Emerald can take care of herself she still lacks sufficient combat experience for me to trust her on her own.

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Emerald smiles, walking down the hall into the living room and giving a small wave before announcing, "Hey, you're stuck with me for the next two hours. Let's go."

Without being needed to be told a second time, Emerald is immediately accompanied out the door and the two are out of my sight following a lock of the door.

"Cinder. Can I have my living room back?" Mercury calls out from the bedroom. He knows the answer is yes, but he excels at being difficult as a form of past time. It's gotten to a point where his antics don't even phase me, and instead bring me to shake my head or scoff.

"I don't see why not, Mercury. Are there any good movies on? I may as well watch something with you to pass the time until the food gets here."

"As long as you don't make me watch a chick flick, we can work something out." Mercury says while exiting my and Emerald's room. He passes by me to go to the living room and I follow without much of a thought. He drops down on one corner of the sofa, propping his legs up while I sit on the other end and do the same.

"Yes, Mercury . . . I'm going to make you watch a girly chick flick with lovey-dovey situations that will make you throw up." I roll my eyes as my words drip an immense amount of sarcasm. He knows I hate those kinds of movies with a burning passion.

". . . I know you are evil, but that is just taking things too far. You don't expect me to survive this, do you? At least let me eat dinner before I perish." Mercury counters before turning on the TV to begin channel surfing. I can never understand how he is so quick to flip a channel, but also read what's on the channel at a lightning speed. I am barely finishing the first half of the name of whatever show is being displayed when he hits the remote again to continue on.

Eventually he sighs, dialing in a few buttons to go to a specific channel where they are giving a movie called 'IP Man'. Mercury gives several motions to get my attention, then tosses me the remote, possibly giving up on finding something to watch and leaving me the decision. However, the scene he tuned in on is a high paced combat scene featuring two well-trained martial artists. It's quite the spectacle to watch, and I cherish the disciplined movements and quick strikes, but it is a shame to know that this scene is heavily adjusted multiple times, so I begin flipping through channels myself until I spot a live tournament happening in the underground fight club known as The Pit.

For as long as I can remember, it has been a small time fight club that worked its way to being a legal entity. Everyone who enjoys combat knows about The Pit, and the fact that they broadcast live assures that everyone will know of them.

I missed the introduction of first person, but the other is announced as a freshman student of Vale's Beacon Academy, an aspiring Huntress who also would like to have a side job as a model. She favors the color brown, and wears an odd beret with no designs on it whatsoever as an accessory, although aside from that her brown outfit appears to be pretty normal. Her name supports her favoring of the color brown, and it makes me wonder if it is her true name, or simply a nickname.

"What kind of name is Coco?" Mercury begins to chuckle and shake his head, watching the girl on screen blow a kiss to the camera before taking off the brown and gold handbag.

"I would assume a nickname of some sorts. I wonder what kind of person would use a name that can be referred to a drink or flavor. Quite peculiar . . . as is portions of her outfit." I chuckle, watching on as the match rules are announced.

The standard match in The Pit is one round, no time limit and no restrictions in terms of weapons. The place is a haven for street fighters to face off. The more matches you win, the more cash you get. It's a reward system that attracts any and all who have enough confidence in their combat to attempt making a living out of it.

There are few additions to the arena that are made depending on the combatants. To start off, the area is usually a large circular arena that has about 20 foot walls, mimicking the setup to a coliseum. Typically if one person had any semblance that enables flight, the Pit would have a cage placed overhead to assure the air-friendly fighter is not capable of staying out of range of their opponent, but still leave enough room to not make it a severe handicap.

To assure the safety of the fighters, there are several precautions implemented. One of them is having a small device attached to each fighter that allows a referee who is trained in defensive aura usage to gauge each fighters' aura level. Should one of them drop severely low, the referee will step in and stop the other fighter's attacks to end the match. Over the years it has become safer to fight in The Pit, with barely noticeable alters to the rules that may restrict a person from going all out. It's a very admirable outcome to have, and whoever thought of such an idea deserves countless kudos.

Finally, after everything has been set up, a large siren goes off that signals the start of the fight. This Coco character is going up against someone using a pretty large claymore that appears far heavier than a normal person to carry. Of course that benefits attack power, but the delivery must be slower than molasses.

"20 lien on the sword guy." Mercury calls out to me with a smirk. To me it seems like an easy bet to win.

"Deal. How about we add an extra 10 lien to the winner if the match is less than a minute?" My counter offer is met with a surprised look from the silver-haired boy, who eventually agrees with an above confident look, displaying no concern for him losing.

We go back to focusing on the match. The girl dodging every heavy swing with one hand on her hip, and the other holding the handbag with no form of worry in her movements. Her constant dodging making her opponent angrier, until he slams his claymore into the ground, and unleashing a shocking attack that makes several blades protrude from the floor in random places around Coco.

"Wonder how he did that." Mercury comments, although he keeps his eyes glued to the TV.

"My guess is a semblance that involves duplication of some sorts. By doing it with his blade underground it can make people think it is a different ability than what it truly is . . . That, or his weapon is very compact and has some weird function."

The match starts to become dull. The five minute mark is beginning to approach, and while one person has not landed a single attack, the other has not even tried.

_Well, there goes my extra 10 for winning._

I think, but that is quickly proven wrong when he makes a sloppy dash towards the handbag-wielding fighter, and is soon send face first into the dirt after being smashed over the head with the designer purse. The painful, but comedic and anti-climactic end to the fight brings a smile to my lips and a quick scoff at the patient, one-hit knockout.

"Four minutes and fifty-two seconds, Mercury. Looks like you owe me thirty lien." I whisper.

"You've gotta be kidding me! He's the fakest tank I've ever seen." Mercury groans.

"Tank?"

"Video game term, Cinder . . . Don't worry about it."

"You and your forbidden terminologies. Just get me my lien." I roll my eyes, and Mercury reaches over the arm of the sofa to find his pants to take out his wallet. He opens the black leather, pulling out several cards and handing them to me before sighing and shaking his head at his quick gamble loss.

"Can't believe it. Who just dashes in like that!?" Mercury shouts to no one in particular, clearly pissed at his loss.

"Apparently him." I answer his rhetorical question, then pause upon hearing a vibration nearby. "Mercury, your scroll is going off."

I watch as Mercury fumbles around, struggling to find his scroll for a few seconds. When he grabs the small device and opens it up, he appears to be shocked but quickly answers the incoming call.

"Hello? . . . What? . . . Emerald, calm down . . . Are you hurt? . . . They noticed her, and then? . . . Look, where are you? . . . Alright, I'm getting the door." Mercury's usually relaxed facial expression becomes filled with worry when he jumps up from the seat and quickly walks over to answer the door. I rise up from my seat and do the same, following him to the door before questioning him on what happened.

"What's wrong with Emerald?"

"Some asses recognized the girl she was with. Apparently there were 2 of them. Emerald's shaken up, but aside from that she seems fine. I wonder why's she's so nervous."

"Well, at least she is back here safely." I respond, listening from the open door for a pair of footsteps. After a few seconds of silence the echoing sound fills my ears and Emerald is in front of the door not so soon after. With two bags full of fast food, and a bit of dry blood on her right cheek and the right side of her skirt. With the usual, overly casual and inviting outfit she seems to favor, I would expect that if any trouble were to be made that it would be from a few guys that saw her walking buy and began gawking.

"Are you okay, Emerald?" I ask, reaching out for her cheek and scratching away the dry blood with my thumb nail. She is still breathing heavily, but it seems with my tending to her cheek she is calming down quite a bit.

"Y-Yeah . . . It was . . . I've never seen anything like it . . ." She stutters, then jumps as a second pair of footsteps echo in the hallway.

"I . . . didn't mean to scare you." The familiar voice of the small, innocent girl I met earlier whispers. I peek my head into the hallway and over Emerald's shoulder, expecting to see a second nervous wreck but I am quickly treated to a completely different sight.

The small brunette girl stands in the hallway with her head lowered. Her right hand and sleeve to her Haven uniform completely soaked by a crimson color. To add to the matter, the entire right side of her face and hair are under similar conditions with messy patches of red all over her outfit.

It's a sight any would find absolutely disgusting and terrifying to look at. To me however, it is a wonderful work of art. To think the evasive girl is capable of what appears to be a severe killing is just the person I would love to have under my wing. While I am looking at the bloody mess of a girl, Emerald makes her way inside, possibly to grab a hot shower.

"Um . . . Should I leave?" She whispers, still keeping her head down and avoiding my gaze.

"Why would I force you to go?" I ask, Mercury leaving me at the door without seeing the crimson spectacle in the hallway, and instead going to check on Emerald.

"I doubt it would be a calming thought to be sleeping under the same roof as well . . . me." Her words are delicate, and well picked. While waiting for my response she starts to lick and work on finishing an ice cream cone that is held in her left hand. "If there's any worry . . . I'd rather it be said now."

I remain completely quiet, thinking it to be a clearer way to convey that I am not worried at all with her staying in my home. To see the aftermath of what she is capable of doing makes me even more eager to let her stay and learn of who she is. My silence eventually leads her to lift up her head and meet my amber eyes. With slow curls of my fingers I beckon her to enter the house. She is hesitant with her first step, but eventually smiles and walks towards me, extending her left hand to offer some of her ice cream to me as some form of thanks.

". . . Try it . . . It's Neapolitan."


	5. Don't Judge a Flavor by its Color

_**Chapter 4 - Don't Judge A Flavor by its Color**_

"I don't understand how the hell you can eat Ice-cream when we just got dinner. You do know we're feeding you, right?"

I shake my head while walking back through the mostly vacant streets of Mistral. The sun has just finished setting, leaving myself and company to walk home in the artificially lit streets. While I went inside to get the orders taken I gave her a few dollars to go to the parked Ice cream truck that is usually sitting at the end of the block, and obviously it was.

I am currently holding two bags, one held tightly in each arm while she is effortlessly holding two in one arm, (although they are not that heavy to begin with) thus allowing her to focus on her ice cream cone that is held firmly in the other.

The walk back is surely feeling longer than our trip to the local fast food burger joint, but that could just be because we have some weight on us now. Then there is the fact that she is not very talkative now that she hustled a triple scoop ice-cream cone out of me. I told her I'd get her a single scoop, but no. She has to be greedy and not settle for vanilla, but add chocolate and strawberry too. Ungrateful is what she is. Extremely ungrateful.

"Look, if you're gonna be living with us, I'm gonna need to know your name. I'm not gonna keep saying 'hey' or 'lady' or 'girl' to get your attention. It gets bothersome."

I keep walking, slowing down my steps to listen in and hear that her footsteps are still close, but I hear two more pairs of footsteps further behind us. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but they were in near perfect sync. On top of that they were not getting louder or quieter. Whoever it is was matching our pace, and I've learned after a long time that there is nobody that has my exact walking pace. It's impossible for someone to walk at my speed unintentionally.

_I doubt someone is following us. You're overreacting. Deep breath._

"Could you at least answer me? Get up here before I leave you behind."

I call out to her, but before I finish my sentence I look right and see she is already a foot away from me and still licking her ice-cream. There's a slight look she gives me out the corner of her eye. She probably made the same observation as me, but I'm sure she saw it through a different angle. Something happened with Cinder during the day. Something that this girl was involved in. She would probably know better than anyone if there was danger nearby, and exactly who it is trying to start trouble.

"Where's the nearest alley?" The near whisper startles me slightly. I look back to her but she is looking straight ahead and tending to her ice-cream. She's practically a natural at not revealing her knowledge to a follower.

"Come on. Stop dragging your feet. It's just on the next block." I answer in a regular tone.

The rest of the walk is silent between us. I'm expecting that her and I will take off once we turn into the alleyway. From that alley we can circle around the block and into the apartment. We already passed the apartment since we realized there were people tailing us. The question is their motive. Who are they? Why are they following us? I want to peek over my shoulder to get a look at them but that would give away too much. The last thing I need is having to run when we don't have a method of escape available. Breaking the line of sight is always the first priority. At least that's what Cinder taught me while I was still perfecting my pickpocketing.

"Could you hold my ice-cream?"

My eyes widen. We are just approaching the alley and she wants to ask me to hold her cone? How the hell are we supposed to run of she is more concerned over her cone?

"Why do I need to hold your cone?" I scowl at her. The alley is only a few more meters away.

"Please? My shoelace is untied, oh we can cut through here!"

I grit my teeth and comply with extreme reluctance to her request. I grab her cone, and as she gestures to the alleyway I turn with her to go through. If course the two footsteps don't fade away as I wish they would. Instead they begin to echo along the alley's walls.

"Keep walking . . . don't look back . . . please."

"What the fuck are you going to do!?" I hiss out in a whisper.

"Just . . . don't look . . ." She looks at me with a stare that makes me shiver despite it not holding any physical difference to her normal gaze.

"Look, if you're going to fight them then we can do it together." I debate. My entire plan is going south the more I realize that her and I are far from being on the same page.

"Just go. I know where the apartment is from here . . . please."

As she says those words she shoves the two bags of food she is carrying and forces them on me along with the cone she already has me holding for her. I nod my head to her. The moment I do she begins to slow down, allowing me to gain distance from her while she begins to talk to whoever it is that has been following us.

"Is this the girl?" One of people ask. It's clearly male, and on top of that he sounds very muscular. At least by his tone and arrogance with how he speaks.

"She's one of them. She's not the one that broke his arm, but she was the reason that other girl got involved. The one with the long black hair and amber eyes." The second voice is pretty neutral. I can tell it is a male voice, but by how frantic and almost whiny he sounds I know that he is young. Possibly a student at that.

_Cinder, what the fuck did you get yourself into!?_

"Alright. Look girl . . . you're gonna come with us and tell us where that friend of yours is hiding, got it?"

"I'd prefer not to. You can have my dinner if that'd get you to stop following us."

I pause in my steps and cringe at those words. She has no idea what a sweet tone would do to someone who is already pissed. It may calm some but it will piss off hotheads most of the time.

"She thinks she's all tough. She was a pushover when me an' James were kickin' her ass."

"You did . . . Oh, how's your friend's leg? I'm sorry I didn't stop her sooner. He can still walk, right?"

I look over my shoulder to see someone in a Haven uniform with a big, stocky guy in a black tanktop and denim jeans standing next to him. In front of them is the small girl that is still holding her two bags but in her left hand.

"Fucking cunt."

"My name isn't cunt, _James_."

"How the hell do you-"

"Your father is one of the largest distributors of automotive parts in Haven. He has a big shipment coming in, along with an engine specially made to run on dust." She keeps talking very calmly, but I notice her right hand resting on her hip and slowly sliding towards her back with no apparent rush.

"What does my father have to do with you being at Haven. Start talking. NOW!" He snaps. It's easy to tell that he is getting nervous.

"Well, I was there to make a delivery. You see . . . someone wants your father's shipment, his cash, and to take him for everything he's worth. My job was to relay orders on how to deal with some of the security measures. That job will be happening in the next two to three days."

_Why the hell is she telling them this!?_

"What? . . . Who the hell could get information like that?" The one called James stands there in shock, eying the multi-colored haired girl.

"My employer obviously. May I go now?"

"Are you stupid. You're telling us every last bit of what you know . . . Take her." James gestures to his oversized friend to grab the girl, but as that command is spoken she reaches into a back pocket of her Haven uniform and pulls out the DFSA she drew on Mercury in the apartment earlier.

My eyes widen as I watch her stare down the tall, muscular form, and without looking aims the gun to the smaller companion, shooting him straight in the chest before the cartridge spins and a different kind of dust is placed into the barrel before she fires again, this time at the musclehead in front of her.

"I don't have time for this." She snarls, a complete change from the earlier, cheerful, ice-cream loving girl.

James falls back from the hit, appearing to not be harmed but instead have a few spasms and lack of control of his limbs. The moment he is shot he ends up taking several steps back and falling against one of the walls of the alley to her right. If I had to guess I would say she used a yellow dust crystal for the shot.

On the other one it is a different story. The moment she fired I noticed a violent recoil in the gun that she was somehow able to regain control over before it could whip back and hit her in the head. The resulting shot sending the victim ragdolling out the alley, and even across the street to go head-first into a wall, followed by his back. There is no doubt in my mind that he died on impact.

_W-What the hell kind of bullet was that!? It just . . . pushed him!?_

I continue to stand in shock and awe. A shaking starting to make its way through my body from my left leg. She hasn't done anything too bad. Nothing in comparison to what I've seen Cinder do . . . so what am I so nervous?

"You . . ." Her voice takes a slow, husky turn. She is not speaking to me, but the way she calls out that single word makes my body stiffen. She is still facing down the alley towards where she send the musclehead flying, making it so I can only see the back of her head at this moment. It's not until she slowly turns her head to the right and looks at the kneeling, spasming body that I take notice of her stare and smile. She still has that normal, optimistic smile plastered on her face. But her eyes . . . there's a change in her eyes that makes me fearful.

I don't see the kind, harmless girl that threatened Mercury with a bluff from a sidearm. I don't see the girl that was happily eating her neapolitan ice cream. The alley is dark, and the moonlight makes it hard to see her eyes clearly, but the way her eye switches from him, to me, and back to him makes me realize that I am lucky that I am not one of them. That split-second she looks at me I realize that she has a hidden killer intent.

An intent that not only intimidates me, but makes me wonder if she has a more twisted mind than Cinder.

". . . I already need to tolerate one asshole . . . I have no room for another."

She speaks to him without turning her body. The DFSA aimed right at him while she reaches her left hand into her pocket and pulls out a crisp, red dust crystal.

"If you have any last words . . . say them now."

I look on as the still spasming from struggles to formulate any sort of coherent words. The shock his body is still suffering has him twitching to the point that it is mimicking the sporadic motions of a seizure. There are small trails of saliva sliding out the side of his lip that drip onto his shirt as he lays against one of the alley walls.

I watch on, more from the sick curiosity at what she will do, knowing it may not be a pretty sight. I wish I have the ability to look away, but my eyes are locked onto her, and onto him.

"None? . . . Good."

That last word is accompanied by her left hand tossing the small, sharp-cut crystal to him. The gleam that gem lets off as it spins in the air makes me feel momentary peace, but it is only that. _Momentary._

Within the next few seconds, that crystal bounces off the wall and starts to fall down onto his lap. She turns her head away from him, and while aiming her gun to fire blindly. I expect her to miss him completely but she hits her target right on the mark, except it wasn't him she was aiming for.

It was the shard.

The small explosion rings my ears and illuminates the alley in a brief explosion of light, flames, and combustion. That sudden spark of light disappearing instantly and failing to reveal the large splatter of blood that now coats the area where the Haven student once lay.

In that same instant I feel something splash my face and body. It's definitely a liquid, and I make quick to lift one of my arms to wipe away whatever I can onto my wrist, and make instant note of the red comparison it has to my dark flesh.

The crimson tint the liquid has, and the scent of copper that fills my nose gives me a sick churning to my stomach. The feeling as some of it trickles down my part of my forehead and seals my right eye shut keeps me paralyzed in shock and fear. My chest tightens up.

I can't scream. I can't cry. I can't move. I can't react.

It is then that she . . . that wolf in sheep's clothing turns around and looks at me. The entire right half of her outfit and face are soaked in blood, drenched in that foul stench. The smile on her lips brings me anything but a sense of security. It's that same smile from seconds ago. The smile she had right before she fired at the crystal.

_Cinder . . . help me . . . help me._

My legs remain idle when she takes a single step towards me. I want to take a step back and keep the distance, but I'm frozen. I'm a rabbit that looked into the eyes of a snake.

Each step she makes echos in my ears. Each step brings her closer to me, and brings that red of her silver outfit into a clearer view. That smile never wavers and her eyes never leave mine. I'm next. I'm definitely next.

"Here . . . you're messy."

Her voice forces me to blink and look down at her right hand that os gentle holding several tissues . While she keeps her hand extended, her left takes her ice-cream back along with the two bags she had me hold onto.

My body still can't seem to move, and the stiffness must be easily seen by her. Instead of keeping her hand extended until I take the tissues, she reaches up and starts to rub over my eye, cleaning it off the crimson liquid that keeps it sealed shut.

When she is done she gives me that same smile, but I can't return it. I take one step back, followed by another, and soon I turn myself around, reach into my pocket and pull out my scroll to call Mercury. My shaking hand is barely able to hold into the scroll while I pull up the contact list and press one button to call him. Cinder made it a rule for him and I to have each other on speed-dial . . . something like this makes me glad I do.

It takes a few seconds for him to answer his scroll, but when he does I begin to let out every held word and breath I couldn't release in that alley.

. . . I don't know who she is . . . but she can't be anything shy of Cinder's mindset.


	6. Preparations

_**So, here is Chapter 5. I've had it saved and whatnot, but just had to do a few corrections and add dialogue. I decided to hurry up and get this out because of a review I read.**_

_**TheGrapestJr! Don't be afraid to drop a review, dude! That really left me smiling. This chapter's for you.**_

_**Also, the last chapter (Or whenever the Emerald POV chapter was) there is an Easter Egg in there. I figured someone would notice it and comment without me having to say anything, but I guess that's not the case :P Shame on you guys!**_

_**So, drop back and find the Easter Egg, and drop a review for this chapter. The more reviews I get, the quicker I get a chapter out. I will say now, though. The last chapter for this will show that it's a breakoff from A Beacon of Hope ( I ), on top of it taking place after a specific chapter. Prepare for the mind-fuckery!**_

_**Anyway, here you go! Chapter 5, Preparations.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Preparations**

"I see, so that's what happened."

It's already been a couple of hours since the events during the events of Emerald's food run with our guest. The moment the two of them got back the first thing Emerald did was go to take a shower while I stood at the door (with her inside of course) and talked to our guest to find out exactly what was going on. Our conversation had one break in between. That being when Emerald got out of the shower and I sent _her_ into the bathroom to wash off the massive crimson mess that has not phased her at all. I leave one of Emerald's black tanktops and one of Mercury's silver shorts for her to dress in. As for undergarments, Emerald was quick to offer a basic pair that was left in the bathroom. The moment she stepped out of the shower is when our conversation continued.

With the explanation given I realize my mistake in sending Emerald out with someone aside from Mercury and make note to avoid doing so again. Emerald and Mercury both have a fleet feet. I assured myself by teaching them how to traverse and escape a scene properly that if they come across a situation they don't see a chance of victory in, then they can take off without much hesitation or worry of someone catching up to them.

"You brought her back alive. That's what matters to me." I finally speak my opinion of the entire situation while taking a bite of my burger. After the duration of the two thorough showers we all sat down in the living room to eat. Mercury catching a good majority of the story after his initial concern with Emerald was solved.

"You weren't kidding about knowing how to use that thing then, huh?" Mercury speaks with a mouthful. He's sitting on the floor near the middle of the sofa with his back against the furniture. Sitting behind him is me with my knees acting as a head pillow for him. Emerald is to my left to be the closest to the TV, and our guest is to my right enjoying her food rather quietly. Her only times speaking when I question her more about what happened outside.

"I'm not strong enough to fight with my fists." She explains. That statement is easily supported by her small frame and lack of any muscle definition. Instead she uses her light form to evade which is a substitute made in common sense.

"What about your semblance?" I'm certain she must have some semblance that she prefers to hide, possibly a last resort.

"I haven't discovered it, yet."

Her answer catches me by surprise. Usually those who haven't discovered their semblance at this age are either not prone to using aura, or are just completely talentless. Thinking back to her fight I come to the conclusion that her aura is locked. I could always force her aura with my own, but that would be counterproductive. I want to see what she is capable of without any assistance. She manages to become more intriguing as time goes on. It will be a sad day when her surprises stop.

"I see." I nod to myself and take another bite of the fast food burger. There aren't many places to eat from in this area, and cooking has never been something I am good with, at least not with a normal stove. Just like some could cook on a grill and not a stove, I am incapable of cooking on a stove. However, I am very efficient at cooking using dust. It may seem like a hazard, but with my semblance I can control the small explosions that are caused when red dust meets fire. It's an odd use for dust crystals, and because of the rarity it is to me at this time I have been stockpiling whatever I manage to gather from Adam. Once I get out of Mistral I will be certain to get access to much more.

"Well," I begin, looking to my left at Emerald who is in a much more relaxed state than when I saw her enter the apartment, "I think it's safe to say that today was a little . . . tiring. I'll give you a break tomorrow, Emerald. Mercury will need to go out with our guest if anything happens."

My comment makes Mercury lean forward off of my knee and look at me from over his shoulder.

"Remember what I said about liking her?"

"I do."

"I don't anymore."

Mercury's blunt comment draws a snicker out of everyone. He's exceptionally lazy in personality, but in truth he will make sure things are done right once he is up and moving. He is a person you ask to run errands for you when you see he has his own agenda.

"That doesn't mean you two shouldn't play nice. I need to know what is going on outside. Adam will be coming back in a week and I need to be there in person." I explain.

"Even more reason for me to stay inside. You know I don't trust him, and it has nothing to do with him being a faunus. He seems like the kind of person to cut your head off under suspicion." Mercury answers back to me.

"And I am different?"

"You get a pass because you're a lady. I'm chivalrous."

"Psh, when Boarbatusks fly." Emerald scoffs.

"I'm sure there's a flying Boarbatusk somewhere in Remnant." Mercury snarks in return. It amazes me how easily those two can go back and forth with little effort from either of them. It must be a talent or some sort of writ of passage between the two.

"Well, the worst is behind us for now. I expect the three of you to get your rest. I'll be handling a few phone calls to make sure my meeting with Adam will go smoothly." I stand up from the couch and take a small sidestep to get out from behind of Mercury.

"What do you need to call him about? I thought everything is set for a week." Emerald questions me out of concern. She's such a protective girl.

"Well, if I'm going to be searched for by several people then I'd need to clear up any delays with him. Quite possibly move the meeting location too. Adam doesn't like it when things are . . . untidy, and neither do I." I explain before giving a dismissing wave to the three of them while I walk out the apartment door and make my way up to the roof that sits 5 stories above ground level.

The roof is fairly ordinary. The ground is painted and paved by tar while the edges of the building are stacked with brick reaches up to my hip. Above me is the fractured moon over Remnant. The large, white orb's slow rotation bringing into appearance more of the broken section as well as the remnants of it that continue to remain in its gravitational pull. I can't recall why it's fractured, but I know I learned about it in some old history book.

While I am still looking at the destroyed sphere above I reach into my pocket to pull out my scroll and dial Adam - who I keep on speed dial since he is my most important contact as of now. It is not until the 6th, and final ring cycle that he finally answers with mild hostility in his voice.

"What is it now?"

"We may need to move our meeting area during your next visit." I keep my explanation short, knowing he will ask for details on his own.

"That's a given. What were you doing to piss off the SDC?" his audible sigh of annoyance perks my ears, but what he said catches my attention even more.

"The SDC? I didn't tangle with the SDC." I pause, thinking back to the earlier events of today and the later information I received on the person that I ended up having a sadist streak on. "Are they close to the owners of the shipyard?"

"Damnit, Cinder!"

The sudden, loud yelling from Adam makes me move the scroll away from my ear to disallow the destruction of my eardrums.

"I get it, Adam. It's my problem. I'm guessing you'll want to move the meeting date up."

"Four days from now, midnight in front of Haven."

"A date under the stars. You never cease to impress me."

Right after my sentence I make note of a noise in the background. The sound of a rather young girl with an odd maturity to her way of speaking. If I had to guess, that must be his little partner he's been keeping from me. I chuckle when Adam doesn't even bother answering my sarcasm and instead hangs up on me without another word.

_Four days from now. I may need to send Emerald out after all._

"If Emerald goes out alone she can manage. She knows how to run. Mercury is the more combat effective than her, and it seems our temporary resident knows her way around dust. Sending those two out together and risking them becoming high profile is not a problem, but if I am so worried about high profile then I should go out myself. I know every nook and cranny of Mistral and evasion is something I take pride in."

While I speak out loud to gather my thoughts properly, I try to get a grasp on how things may end up. When all's said and done I realize the best course of action will be Neo and Mercury traveling together while myself and our guest lay low for the time being.

"I guess that'll do."

I walk back into the building and head straight for the apartment. When I enter I notice Mercury laying down on the couch, looking like he is ready to drift into dream land at any time. Emerald is nowhere to be seen, and our guest is sitting at the foot of the couch, eating the tri-scoop ice cream I thought she tossed out a while ago.

"When did you get another?" I ask, knowing the one she offered me earlier must have melted.

"I put this in your freezer. I don't want it going to waste . . . Neapolitan is my favorite." She explains with a smile. Just as she did when I saw her half-covered in blood, she holds out her hand and offers me some of her cone. "Emerald and Mercury didn't want any. It's good, I promise."

While she is offering the cone to me, her tone makes it sound more like a negotiation and debate. I did turn her down earlier. Hell, I paid for that cone. I simple taste wouldn't hurt or kill my appetite since I already ate.

"Sure . . . this once." I walk over towards her and drop to a knee. She keeps her hand extended to hand me the cone, but instead I lean in and take a small lick at each of the three scoops to get all three tastes in my mouth. The mixture has a clear difference between the three flavors, yet at the same time they blend together perfectly to form something completely new.

"it's better than I thought." I answer while I stand up to head towards the bedroom. "Get some sleep. I may need you tomorrow."

When I get to the bedroom, Emerald is already laying down in the queen sized bed. The large, black quilt with an autumn tree on it blanketed perfectly over herself and the entire bed. The light in the room is still on, possibly from her wanting to make sure I can see clearly when I come to sleep, but I have every inch of the room memorized.

"Emerald. You awake?" I ask while I flick the nearby lightswitch to darken the room. I close the door behind me before I walk around the bed towards my side to lay down.

"Yeah . . . I may be for awhile." She sighs.

"I'm sure I've done worse. What makes you so frightened by a simple headshot?" I ask.

"It . . . it was different! You usually y'know . . . _control_ everything. She just . . . she threw a dust crystal near his head and shot it. There was blood _EVERYWHERE_. If I looked around I could probably see more than just blood. But, out of all that she smiled at me. Half-coated in blood and she just walked up to me and smiled.

"Well, she protected you, didn't she?"

"Yeah but-"

"And she did so without hesitation."

"I know that it's jus-"

"On top of that she walked back to you, probably smiling because she thought she relieved your worries by disposing of those two. Instead, you fear her and she accepted that as well. You're scared because she could probably kill the three of us. I'm capable of doing the same thing without making a sound and you're perfectly willing to sleep in the same bed as me."

"Okay . . . I get it. I'll apologize in the morning." Emerald's voice radiates defeat and submission.

"No. You're going out very early with Mercury. I'll be going out with her for something different. I want both of you to have your scrolls ready and audible if anything happens. My scroll has both of you on speed dial in a group call as well as my GPS on. That's the point of the 2 hour rule."

"I know, Cinder. Your scroll's battery will die like that in 3 hours tops. If anything goes wrong we get - at the most - a full hour to find you." It's always good to know she pays attention.

"Good. You two are going to check out the warehouse. Section 7, the barracks. I want to know if Adam cleared out of there and if there's any Mistral lawforce snooping around there. After that you two are checking a six block radius around Haven. That's a 36 block perimeter. If there's anyone actively searching for someone, or something . . . I want an image taken. I need to see their faces so I know who to avoid in the streets." I explain my reasoning to Emerald who remains silent the entire time.

"What about the . . . the scene in the alley?" She questions. A big detail like that could narrow down where they look, or where they start at the very least. Something I forgot to account for.

"Hm . . . I may not get to sleep after all." I slide off of the bed and walk out the door without another word. When I get to the living room I see that she is still eating her ice cream, and takes notice of me heading for the door. "I need to see how much of a mess you left . . ."

"It should be unidentifiable by morning. The dust shard I used has a special chemical added to it . . . After it detonates and scatters . . . the remains absorb liquids and eventually evaporate. The second body outside of the alley will look like he got thrown and killed, and without the other body it's a no-go on a lead."

_She seems confident about that . . . _

"How many times have you gone through this?" I begin walking towards her. She's peaking my interest more and more, but right now it's getting me to share the same worries as Emerald.

"Not that many . . . the chemical is expensive and I can't do it myself. It's imported from Vacuo and having them made comes out of my pocket. That's the last one I had."

"What about the other dust crystal you used?" I crouch down to get eye level with her.

"I stole it." She looks up at me to answer and immediately turns her eyes back to her cone.

"From?"

"You want a place or a name?"

"Name."

"Haven. They just got an SDC shipment." That explains her Haven uniform, on top of being discovered so easily. Wandering through there as a new face leaves you victim to being noticed by someone who knows every face around.

"I'll trust you with that, then. I'm going to sleep. You and I are taking care of a few things in the morning. I want to know all the dust types you have as well as see that weapon. If you're going out in the open with me . . . I need to know how long it takes you to aim, shoot, and how diverse that sidearm of yours is." She answers me with a simple nod. Her gesture suffices for me and without another word I go back to the room to sleep. I'm not surprised to hear the heavy inhales of Emerald as she proves to be in dreamland. A place I hope to disappear to soon. Right now it's time to rest, but tomorrow will probably be my busiest day to the week. I need to take care of preparations for Adam's arrival.


	7. The Party Palace

_Sorry this update took forever guys. I'm actually pacing this to entwine it with my other story since it is a breakoff after all. I've been dealing college and paying more attention to A Beacon of Hope, as well as finishing my Ladybug fic. This is just a simple progression, nothing too special here, but it sets up everything else I want to do pretty well. I hope you enjoy._

_Leave a review :)_

_Also, I would like to thank Jake006 for giving me the idea of naming Neo's weapon. I used his recommended word 'Sadist' but extended it to 'Sadistic' The name of the weapon is practically his, so just give me credit on the acronym. lol_

**_Chapter 7 – The Party Palace._**

"It's a Semi-Automatic Dust Infused Sidearm with a Tactical Interchangeable Chamber. It's a 5 shot. I just call it the S.A.D.I.S.T.I.C 5."

I observe as she takes apart her weapon to explain each of its functions.

"The chamber can alter its shape to use different kinds of ammunition. I usually just use dust, or a dust-infused bullet. Oh and right here," she gestures to the muzzle of her weapon. The clip is out and sitting on the table, but she cocks the weapon three times before a compressed piece of red dust is dropped into the barrel of her gun and then popped out the top of it like any other bullet would be discarded by.

"There's a special slot for one extra shot, but I always save it for emergencies. I decided to use red dust since if I'm in a situation where I'm in danger and actually need the shot . . . I'd probably need something destructive. Aside from the ability it has to use more than one type of ammunition, it's a pretty basic weapon to say the least"

"There's no muzzle break or silencer. It doesn't look capable of supporting one, either." I comment.

"Since it's able to use different types of ammo, I can't use any real modifications like that. At most I could add a laser pointer or a new sight."

"I see . . . If that's the case then I don't want you carrying it from now on without my permission." As expected she gives me an extremely questioning look.

"You think I'm going to shoot you or something?'

"Not in the slightest. I like things to be quiet. Pin-dropping quiet. Anything that can draw attention whether it be a gun, a set of car keys, or even jewelry, I try to keep it away from me. Having a weapon like that on you makes it easy to rely on it in any situation. I don't want that temptation present while you're with me." I explain

"If that's what it takes." She sighs, clearly not too keen on having her gun taken away from her. "Where are we going?"

"An abandoned building near Haven. Adam or myself always scout the meeting places out . . . and an hour before meeting we set up special marks to signal if it's safe to enter or not."

"But . . . you're not meeting until tomorrow. You already had Emerald check the perimeter the past two days. On top of that Mercury's been doing all the food runs to keep our faces out of sight. Why go there a day early and risk someone seeing us?"

"It'll make tomorrow's job a lot easier. We're going to mark where I'll be placing the marks. You see, we use dust. Or at least I use dust with my marks. Depending on if it's a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line sends a different message, as well as what color of dust it's made with. The horizontal lines mean the meeting room is on the same floor. A diagonal line slashing from top right to bottom left means it's higher. The line going in the opposite way means it's lower. A vertical line means it's in there. As for colors, I could use different colors to mark fake rooms to meet in, or possibly a room I will be in first in case of intruders before moving to the actual meeting room. I don't expect you to be able to memorize our signals. The point of them is for only the two of us to communicate wordlessly without needing to see or hear from the other."

"I get it . . . So all of those dust vials . . .-"

"I'll be stashing these in the areas I'll be using them. Then tomorrow I can just place the marks."

She appears satisfied with my explanation. I give her a nod of my head and without another word the two of us head out of the apartment to make our way to the roof. Mercury is currently out getting dinner for all of us while Emerald is sleeping after stressing her body with a heavy recon of everything within the radius of our apartment and the meeting place for Adam and I.

It's getting closer to midnight, meaning the bright lights of the street lamps will blind anyone who attempts to look up. It'll make travel for us much safer and make it less likely that either of us will be seen.

"I hope you're capable of jumping." I say to her while I push the door to the roof open.

"I can free-run just fine." She says in a very dismissive manner.

I shrug my shoulders, figuring I'll be testing her capabilities well enough tonight. I don't utter another word and instead turn to face in the direction of the Haven. From here to the end of the block are all buildings of the same height with gaps in them wide enough to for alleyways. This will be my first test for her.

I take one step towards the edge of the building, then following with a faster second step. I continue speeding up until I am at a borderline jog to make my first hop across the gap with little difficulty. I stop after I cross the gap to look over my shoulder with a smile on my face. The smile I give her doesn't seem to sit well. She sharpens her glare on me, taking my smug look as a challenge and proceeds to hop the gap with equal ease.

She doesn't stop after crossing the gap. Instead she continues to run towards the next building, leaving me to catch up while she continues to jump from one building to the next. I can't help but smile at the ease and grace she's capable of displaying while she runs. I make it a point to enter a short sprint to get to her side, making it a mirroring between the two of us with each jump we make.

_She has such an odd air about her. She can turn a serious assignment into a fun challenge with ease._

Our race comes to an end when we reach the last building before the intersection. I walk to the edge of the building and look down at the four way intersection along with the traffic lights that hang from the firmly secured poles. The first light is help up by a pole that rooted on the sidewalk on my corner of the intersection. The pole then goes to the middle of the street where it hangs the light. The second pole is diagonally across and does the same thing.

"You have speed. Now let's see how much balance you have."

Before she can question me I hop from the building onto the pole and start to run towards the very edge. Just before I reach, I then jump to the adjacent pole and continue running until I need to jump and climb onto the next building.

From here I can see her unamused stare after I flaunt my superior agility. I expect to be continuing the rest of the trip alone, but after a moment of pondering she finally decides to attempt in following me.

I watch carefully as she takes her initial jump from the building to the street lamp. As expected, she needs to drop forward and use her hands to grasp the pole before she's capable of standing upright to make her way to the second. Her transition from one pole to the next is also in need of work, but she successfully makes it to the end of the pole and starts to take a few steps back to jump.

_She needs a bigger start than that . . . She's not gonna make it._

I wait as normal to avoid panicking her. It's not until she begins to run and takes her leap for the building I am on that I lean over the edge and extend my arm downwards for her to grasp when she realizes her fault. She's smart enough to grasp my forearm while I grasp onto hers. I allow my grip to slip slightly until we're grabbing each other's wrists for a securer grip.

"You're light . . . but you're not fast enough to make up a distance like that." I comment but decide not to pull her up just yet.

She's looking at me with a panic in her face. The drop below is easily 4 stories. Someone without aura will have difficulty surviving it, and even if they survive, there will be severe injuries that will leave them immobile for quite a while.

"I . . . I see that." She answers. "You mind, y'know? Pulling me up?"

"Oh? In a rush?"

"I'm light . . . but not light enough to make up a distance like that." She shoots my own words back at me while gesturing to the concrete below. Her answer amuses me enough for me to pull her up high enough for her to grasp the edge of the building, leaving her to pull herself up the rest of the way after she finds a secure grip.

"Come on. The meeting place is on this strip."

The two of us walk together along the tar-covered roofs. After making it halfway down the strip of buildings I see the three-way intersection to my left that splits off the last of the residential buildings from the block that contains. From that point and on, everything seen to my left is Haven Academy, but the meeting place between me and Adam isn't until I reach the end of the buildings and find the rooftop door that leads into the abandoned building that's nothing more of a party place for the Friday Night party animals of Haven. That reminds me-

"What's today?" I look over my shoulder after questioning her.

"Um . . . Friday? I think."

_Great._

"Stay close to me. If we get separated, just make your way back to the roof. You're just here to have a good time, understood?" I'm already reaching to open the door despite her not having answered my question just yet.

"Got it."

The moment I open the door, I am met with the vibrating and blasting of music along with several multi-colored lights emitting from different rooms. It took a while, but a couple of students managed to transform an abandoned building into a party palace. Although this party palace was only such on Fridays. Any other day of the week it was just a rundown building that most would scoff at as an eyesore to the community.

This floor is the party area. It's placed on the top floor to keep the noise away from street level. As well as allows any of the later partyers a chance to escape onto the roof before finding their own means of getting away should police arrive. The floor below this one is typically the hangout area. It's usually a lot quieter than the other three floors, but usually has each room split among their sub-labels among each other.

The goths, emos, punks, otakus, jocks, and any other absurd tag that can be placed has a room that adapts each of their preferences and styles. If I'm going to make things quick, I may need to leave her there to grant me the ease of mind that I know exactly where she will be. If I had to put her in any of the rooms, I suppose the punk girls would be better. They're approachable for the most part, and will probably compliment her white streaks. They are very forthcoming after all.

With my thoughts organized I continue through the hallway until I am able to make my way to the stairwell to go down one flight. As expected, most of the doors are closed aside from two of them at the end of the hallway. I take a deep breath and walk all the way down to find that the two doors that are open are of the punk girls, and what appear to be some relaxing ravers mixed in with the anime-lovers.

"The more friendly groups I suppose…This'll do." I say out loud rather than to myself.

"What will do?"

"You're staying here while I take care of things. There are two rules you need to follow, though." I look over my shoulder to see her frown begin to form. I am leaving her with a random group in a building that is less than safe to say the least. It's surprising to see the look in her eyes now supersedes the one she gave me while I was refusing to pull her up from her failed jump. "Rule 1: do not leave either of these rooms under any circumstances. Rule 2: You always get your own drink . . . if you put your cup down at any point, then you NEVER drink from it again, am I clear?"

I expect her to question me on the rules, but surprisingly she simply nods her head and looks between the two rooms in debate of which one to enter. I step back from view of either door, but keep my eye on her to see which one she chooses. It's not long before someone from one of the room notices her and takes an immediate interest in finding out what this short, confused creature is doing in a place like this.

"Oh . . . my . . . god. I just **_love _**what you're doing with your hair. White and brown are just soooo good together!"

"Um . . . thanks? I think." She looks over her shoulder at me to which I nod my head and watch her go into the room on the right.

"Good . . . Now it's time to get to work."

I reach into my pocket and pull out four vials of dust. Red, blue, purple, and green. As I explained to her, each bit of dust has its own meaning to Adam and I. So for now I need to begin marking rooms and making this place into a maze of distinct, barely noticeable markings that will direct Adam through the building when he arrives.

"Don't party yourself out . . . We still have to get home." I snicker, talking to no one in particular while I turn around and make my way to the first floor to begin the tedious task.


	8. The Beginning of Neo

**_Chapter 7 – The Beginning of Neo  
_**

"Everything's taken care of. Don't forget to bring my cards and dust, Adam." I talk into my scroll over the loud music playing.

"What's all that noise? Are you . . . in a club?" He asks in a very judgmental way. I begin to look around, noting the many people enjoying themselves. This floor heavily resembles a club to be quite honest. The dance floor has multi-colored tiles and to make the scene more 'party-able' there are several varying strobe lights that add a raver's touch to the area. I am standing near the stairwell that will lead me downstairs to my company.

On the far wall is the DJ's area. The two large speakers at his side project his mixes to perfect accuracy while the massive table in front of him has any sort of contraption to mix and match his rhythms to perfection.

I am currently facing the DJ, looking at the dance floor at the small crowd of people enjoying their time. The room is pretty large, roughly forty by forty feet in terms of length and width. To my immediate right is a table housing a punch bowl and several stacks of cups. My cup is also on that table. I took the time ot put it down to make it easier to dial Adam from my scroll.

"It's Friday, Adam. Our meeting place this time is arranged at the Party Palace, did you forget?" I look to my right at the edge of the table to spot my cup. I reach over and pick it up with my right hand while I continue to talk to Adam, holding my scroll to my cheek with my left hand.

"Just hurry up and get out of there. You know it's a hot spot for the police. What time is it over there? Midnight roughly?" He questions. There are times that I foget about the time differences between each Kingdom. If he's stationed in Vytal then there must be a pretty sizable time gap. I wonder how much jet lag he gets from traveling back and forth so much.

"It's . . ." I take my scroll away from my ear and take a moment to look at the screen before bringing it back to talk. "It's 1 AM to be precise."

"You need to leave."

"Oh? Are you starting to care for me, Adam Taurus?" I tease, but the Faunus leader doesn't bother to humor me.

"You're an asset. If you get captured then my information on the SDC goes with it. I won't let you halt the revolution because you want to socialize." His voice is as cold as ever, but the more defensive standpoint he takes in response to my tease makes me chuckle.

"Very well, Adam. I'm leaving now." I shake my head and take a final sip from my drink. I place the cup down on the table and start to head down the stairs to fetch the girl so we can leave before anything happens. "I'm hanging up."

I hang up the scroll and place it into my pocket. When I make it down to the second floor I remember that she chose to go into the room on the right, at the end of the hall. When I reach the point of the two open doors I turn right to see that there's some sort of small circle formed in the center of the room with every occupant of the room being a part of it.

_What in the world is going on here?_

I take a step into the room to get a better view of what is happening. The moment I step into the room I am met by almost every pair of eyes present, except for the brown eyes I am looking for.

"I'm looking for a girl . . . short . . . brown hair, white streaks. She's very quiet. I left her here just over an hour ago." I say to them. None of them offer me a response, and in turn I reach to my right hip to flip open a pouch with the remainder of dust I have after stashing all of the dust I need for my meeting with Adam.

"Oh, so this is the one." One of the several girls state. It's at the same time that all of them move to their feet and stand shoulder-to-shoulder in front of me. "Let's show her what we did, girls."

In front of me is an entire group of punk girls mixed in with a few of the anime-lovers from the other room. It's pretty easy to tell the difference between the two since the punk group has very distinct hairstyles with unique colors while the anime girls have some sort of shirt or accessory that reveals their favorite show.

_What did they do to her?_

I carefully begin to curl my index and middle fingers to raise the dust out of my pouch and begin crystalizing it should any of them make a move. Suddenly the three girls in the middle step aside, revealing the girl I've been looking for down on her knees. I can only see the left half of her body and she doesn't bother to turn her head to acknowledge my presence which makes me feel uneasy and angry.

"Are you getting shy again? Come on! We spent all that time for you to show her. Just turn your head." The same girl that's been talking for the entire group speaks up again. "We all think it looks great."

"What are you all rambling on about? I don't have time to loiter." I respond with little amusement in my voice. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Okay . . ." She answers in a near whisper.

I watch her with impatience as she stands. It takes her a few seconds to turn her head to face me, exposing the job the entire group of girls seemed to be contributing to.

The entire right side of her hair is pink, but the white streaks she had on that side are still present. However, the white streaks on the left side of her head are gone. A closer inspection and it seems like they also took the liberty of puffing up the hair on the right side of her head to give it more of a bubblegum flare.

"What's this?" I ask when I am done analyzing the change in her hair. The added pink is odd to say the least, but it does have a cute appeal.

"Heh," the leader of the group chuckles and gestures towards the tri-colored girl. "We decided to experiment a little. She said she wants to try a new style out, so we did what we could. Thankfully we all carry around a couple of things to make something like this possible. Thank us later."

_She annoys me . . . _

I choose not to retaliate to her comment. I walk by all of them and stand in front of the semi-new girl with an amber glow to my eyes. Her harmless brown eyes lock onto me, seemingly waiting for something special to happen.

"Your hair looks nice. Let's leave before anything happens. We have a small walk ahead of us." I reach down with my right hand and grab her left wrist. I don't wait for her to respond or say her farewells, we need to leave before the Party Palace is shut down.

She doesn't provide any resistance to my tugs or my brisk pace. She stays right on my tail (not that she has much of a choice) and follows me up two flights of stairs to get onto the roof.

The pitch black night sky is complimented by the faint illumination of the broken moon sitting in the sky. The shattered shards that try their hardest to reform remind me that as humans we are very much the same. We're divided among ourselves, but unlike the moon we don't try to come back together. We're not pulled by some unseen force to work in unison to become one.

"What possessed you to let them work on your hair?" I question without turning to look at her. I finally let go of her wrist and begin to walk along the rooftop towards the apartment. There's not much of a rush now that we're out of the building. The Mistral Police Department are lazy . . . they won't pursue very far from their original target.

"They didn't really give me a choice. First we started talking about what I like, so I started to talk about ice-cream, then I was telling them about . . . someone . . . and they went on to give my hair a little do-over, saying it's _a good way to grab attention_. They did a good job . . . I didn't think pink would look this good on me." She explains.

"Grabbing attention isn't always a good thing. You can't stick out and expect to blend back into the crowd with your hair like that. It's not a smart move." I tell her while we continue to walk.

"I'll wash it out when we get to the apartment."

_I didn't say she needs to wash it out._

"Leave it be." I mutter to her,

"Huh?"

"Your hair – leave it be. That's an order."

"So you _do_ like it!"

I pause mid step and peek over my shoulder towards the elated, excited face of the short girl.

"I simply said to leave your hair as it is. Having a unique trait is always a good thing . . . Until you get your aura I suppose your hair can be that unique trait. Does that seem fair?"

". . . So . . . you _don't_ like my hair?" She questions, swinging the conversation back around to where she wants it to be.

"Let's get back to the apartment."

I change from the standard walking pace to a jog, then eventually to an all-out sprint when I judge the distance to the last building on the strip to be within a distance that gives me time to build up to my full speed.

As I did on the first trip, I leap from the rooftop onto the pole of a traffic light, then run across towards the end and hop a sizeable gap from one traffic light to the next before continuing towards the next rooftop. However, when I make my jump from this traffic light to the roof I feel a sudden dizziness hit me.

The effects are sudden and disorienting enough to force me to miss the ledge and begin falling towards the concrete floor below. I make a quick reaction to form a blade of dust and stab it into the wall to halt my rapid descent. I'm left with a ten foot drop that seems safe enough despite the spinning of the world around me.

_What is this?_

I allow my sword to turn back into dust from my grip, allowing myself to make the ten foot drop and land in a squatted position. I make sure that all the sprinkled dust around me is returned to my pouch before I focus more on this dizzying feeling.

There's a heavy ringing in my ear to accompany the constant spinning. It's more of an annoying hindrance than it is upsetting to my stomach. What I'm more concerned about is what did this to me.

"Cinder! Are you alright?" The ringing in my ears are still present, but it's not severe enough for me to not hear the calls of a familiar voice.

"Yes . . . I'm just dizzy. You made it across I'm assuming." I call back.

"Yeah, I'll find a fire escape and come down. Don't move."

_What does she think I am? Some sort of invalid?_

"I'm going to keep walking. Wait for me by the apartment." I lean towards the building and use both of my hands to support my wait while I work to my feet. I keep myself close to that wall, being as it is the only thing helping me stay upright while I walk down the next block.

What is easily a five minute trip turns into forty minutes by the time I reach the alleyway where Emerald witnessed the bloody execution of one of her pursuers. I have little patience or capability to take the long way around, so without thinking I rip down the security tape blocking off the alley. I carefully make my way down the alley, spotting the large splatters of blood from the previous night. There are several pieces of tape outlining specific splatters and where the body was on discovery. If I wasn't in a vulnerable state I'd probably take the time to admire the aftermath of yesterday's homicide.

"See that? Told you she wouldn't get far. Took longer to kick in than I thought, though."

The nearby voice makes me turn around to see who it is making their approach. From here I can see three, possibly four people standing at the end of the alleyway. It becomes apparent that it was one of them that is responsible for my current condition, but what I'm wondering is how. Any attack on me directly would have been fended off by my aura, so it wasn't physical. While I was at the Palace I only had one drink and I don't recall putting down until I-

_When I dialed Adam I put down my drink . . . I didn't think much about it since it was right next to me the entire time . . . Amateur mistake_.

"Sorry to disappoint, gentleman . . . I'm not exactly a party girl. If you'll continue on your way it'll be easy on the five of us." I flip open the pouch on my hip and start to use my semblance. The amber glow of my pupils seems to discourage them until one of them steps forward.

"She can't use much of her aura. She's definitely the one on the wanted poster. We'll be rich by morning." He says with an overconfident attitude that pisses me off to no end.

_So it's about the reward . . . Here I thought I was attractive enough to drug. If I'm right it's almost 2 AM . . . The deadline is coming up. All I need to do is stall until Emerald and Mercury see that I'm not back._

"Is that really something you want to test? I'm not a delicate flower . . . That poster is up for a reason." I respond with a bluffed smirk on my face.

The one in front of the others begins to walk down the alley towards me without an ounce of worry in his steps. At the same time I start to back away, still relying on the wall to hold me upright.

_How could I get so careless?_

As he nears me I don't hesitate to violently throw my right hand towards him. Every bit of dust in my pouch splashes onto him and forms a thick, red cloud around him. I'll still need to deal with the other three, possibly . . . but hopefully this discourages them once their arrogant leader is taken care of.

"Burn."

I put my hand into a tightly balled fist, watching as a very small amount of the dust in the cloud crystalizes into two small pebbles. The pebbles quickly grind off each other and create a spark that ignites the red cloud to trigger a large, lethal explosion.

_Careless . . . Some people never learn not to fight a cornered animal._

I let out a breath of relief and continue to back away from it all. To think that there are two murders in the same alley may have the MPD crack down on nightly patrols in the area. I may not be able to venture much anymore. Hopefully my meeting with Adam won't be any more difficult thanks to this.

"That hurt."

I go wide-eyed at the voice that comes from the center of the explosion. Within the next second I see a large form jump from the debris and catch me right across the face with a heavy-handed cross that sends me spiraling to the floor.

_He must have an aura . . . _

I hit the concrete floor with a violent thud, my head bouncing off the cement to further my disorientation. I try my best to create distance from him, using my hands, feet, elbows and whatever else will help me drag myself backwards towards the far end of the alley. He has a clear advantage . . . like anybody with a sizeable skill gap, he'll take his time. He'll cherish the power he has. He'll lose himself to that wondrous feeling of being invincible. He'll want to remember that for as long as he can. That'll be his biggest mistake. The longer I stay alive . . . the bigger the chance I have of making it out of this alley.

"You know, I had a buddy that died here. Autopsy said he was blown up by red dust . . . You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?" The pure hate in his eyes is quite a sight.

"And if I happen to have knowledge of it?" I question.

"Then you're going to tell me who it was that did it . . . So I can _personally_ make them pay."

"It's a shame I don't know much about it. All I heard was that some useless prick got his head blasted . . . Seeing the scene now . . . it's a work of art, wouldn't you agree? I'd love to meet the person who did this . . . They'd make it to my favorite list of people very quickly." I taunt without an ounce of remorse in my voice.

He looks at me in complete shock to my response, then quickly follows up with throwing a body-lifting kick to my stomach that sends me into one of the alley's walls. Upon hitting the wall I reach down and clench my stomach. Thankfully my aura absorbed most of the hit, but the impact still manages to leave me short of breath.

"You're sick! You're gonna wish you were never born when I'm done with you!" He screams at me and goes on to kick me in the stomach a second, third, and fourth time. I use my right hand to cover my face and keep my left arm over my stomach to keep myself guarded to the best of my ability. Each kick from his steel-toed work boots leaves a growing cut on my arm that gets worse with each of the subsequent attacks.

A simple gash on my arm is nothing too bad to deal with, but when I register the fact that I'm actually cut, I realize that my aura is useless for the time being. Every one of his attacks hit flesh without resistance, but not once do I scream out or grunt in pain. I won't give him what he wants . . . I won't give him that power, not yet at least. Groveling and begging, even if it is being faked are last resorts with me.

The gash on my left arm only gets worse, turning into a leaking trail of blood with his merciless flurry of kicks. My arm gets to the point of being numb from the abuse and drops, leaving my stomach exposed to his ongoing attacks.

The first kick that hits my stomach straight on knocks every ounce of wind out of me. The second leaves me coughing and gasping for whatever little bit of air I can muster together. The third knocks out the little bit of air I manage to obtain, leaving me at square one once again.

If I had my aura . . . even the slightest ounce of it I'd use it to pierce his eyes, then cut off his nose and tongue. The only thing I'd leave are his ears . . . so he can hear every comment when someone walks by and sees his atrocious form. I want to make him suffer, but knowing that he'll be dead in a couple more minutes is enough for me to welcome his abuse. Mercury will beat him within an inch of his pathetic life. Emerald will leave an example of him for others to find.

"What is it now!?"

The flurry of kicks stop. I only laugh to myself, coughing for air and coughing up small amounts of blood from his pathetic attempts at killing me. They're here.

I try to focus my spinning vision long enough to gaze down the alley to see what caused a loud enough commotion that it stopped his assault. Surprisingly it's not Mercury or Emerald I see. Instead it's _her_, the ice-cream lover that I told to continue to the apartment.

I get my hopes up for a moment. Perhaps she did go to the apartment. Perhaps that weapon she showed me is within reach and ready to take off the heads of each person in this alley. Four more decapitations, and each one set through a dust–empowered explosion.

When I finally get to focus on her I see that she does have something in her hand, but it's not the weapon I expect. If anything it looks like she took the nearest thing out of a garbage can and figured it is better than walking in unarmed

"So you're James' friend? You should've seen the look in his eyes when I pulled the trigger." She says with that innocent smile of hers. If she heard him question me about his friend, then it's safe to assume that she never went ahead. Instead she followed me from the rooftops and looked for a way down when she saw the trouble I was in.

_It would've been smarter to fetch those two rather than come by yourself . . . you're not a hero, and I'm not a damsel in distress._

"You? You're the one that-"

My assaulter looks on in shock at the small, harmless looking girl that just admitted to killing his friend, all while baring a smile on her face.

"One shot, one kill." She says and twirls her weapon around her fingers.

From where I am I make it out to be a staff or spear of some sort. Either way, I doubt she has any knowledge of using something like that, especially if she fished it out of a garbage can. I look on as the three men that are on the other side of the alley walk by me along with their ring leader towards the Neapolitan-haired girl.

As they walk towards her she looks directly at me and lets out a happy smile. Not the normal smile that she's been putting on, but something more genuine . . . something that makes me angry to an extent.

What reason does she have to smile at me? She has four people walking up to her. Does she think she can evade all four of them long enough for Mercury to show up? Her dodging skills against the two Mistral students were impressive, but they were still amateur movements that need to be honed.

My eyelids become heavy as I look on. I can no longer see her behind the four large bodies, but soon enough I spot her flipping over one of them to avoid a unified attack from the group. She's not striking, but she's making use of the staff she has to redirect all of their punches without much effort.

At one point they all seem to get too close to her and the staff she's using seems to 'open up' somehow. In my dizzy state I can't make out what it is immediately, but soon enough I identify it as a simple, black umbrella. I now have no doubt that she found it in the garbage.

_An umbrella? I'll kill you later for using that . . . _

My eyelids only get heavier as I watch her make the four seem like clowns with her evasiveness. It's safe to say that she'll remain untouched until Mercury and Emerald arrive. It seems I may owe her my life.

* * *

"We can't do anything for her, Emerald. Shit happens."

"Do you hear yourself!? We owe her! We need to take her to a hospital. SOMETHING."

"We can't do that. She's wanted. Both of them are. What's gonna happen if someone at the hospital realizes who either of 'em are? Then they're screwed. Just . . . get the first aid kit, I'll do what I can."

"What are you gonna do? Give her robo-legs?"

"Shut up and get the kit. We don't have time for this!"

I groan and move myself to a sitting positon. I'm currently in my bed, but the arguing between Emerald and Mercury wake me up prematurely. What are those to arguing about after everything I've been through? It's bad enough I had to deal with being drugged and beaten, but now those two go as far as to not spare me a couple of hours of silence.

"Ugh . . . MERCURY, EMERALD, SHUT UP."

My screams are answered with two pairs of rapid steps making their way towards the room. Soon enough the door is violently pushed open and the two make their way in with relief on their face.

"Cinder! You're okay!" Emerald shouts and attempts to hug me but I stick out my hand to stop her before she gets too close.

"My ribs hurt . . . how's Neo?"

"Neo? Is that her name? Mercury questions with a wrinkled brow.

"No, but her new hairstyle reminds me of that ice-cream. I figure I'll call her that until she decides to give her real name. Where is she?" I place my left hand over my torso and carefully move my legs off of the bed so I can stand up and wander through the apartment to get a drink. I can easily ask Mercury or Emerald to get it for me, but a couple of bruised ribs aren't enough for me to stay bed-ridden.

"She's-" Emerald starts, but quickly leaves the room without finishing her thought.

"Cinder, she's not in good condition . . . We tracked your scroll to the alley and . . . you were down for the count, and she was . . . She was getting beaten on by the four of 'em. Her right arm is broken, her windpipe is damaged . . . It's a miracle she's still alive. When we finished I went to pick her up but she pointed at you instead . . . She probably has at most two hours." Mercury keeps his eyes low and his head low and his hands on his hips while he explains what happened.

By the time he finishes I shove him aside and start to go to the living room. Once I arrive I look to my left and go wide-eyed at the sight of our black, leather couch.

The beautiful, spotless furniture is bathed in crimson along all of the seat cushions. Laying on her back is the pink, brown and white haired girl. The Haven uniform she's been wearing is taken away. She's stripped down completely while Emerald is busy applying medical bandages over her injuries.

The once peaceful and smiling face is now absent of all emotion. The sweet, pink lips that let out such sweet tones are now bathed in red with a streak of the crimson trickling down her cheek and onto the sofa.

Her throat, ankle, right forearm and forehead are all bandaged heavily and Emerald is now taking the liberty of wiping off some of the blood from her lips.

I feel myself get partially destroyed on the inside. I closed my eyes believing that she will be okay. That she will be able to hang on for a couple more minutes until the real fighters make their arrival, but I was wrong. If I kept my eyes open I could have helped in some way, but now she's on her death bed.

_You put me through too much trouble to die on me now . . . You still have a debt to repay for all of this happening._

"Emerald, go get my stash." I command her.

"The dust?"

"What other stash do I have? GO." I scream at her while I take a knee at her side.

Emerald knows better than to question me when I'm angry. Instead of asking why I would want my emergency stash of dust, she disappears to fetch what I need.

_If you had your aura unlocked you would've been able to manage this . . . I don't even know if this'll work while she's unconscious._

"I'm going to kill you several times over for making me exert myself." I move a hand to her forehead and take a deep breath while I try to remember the incantation in its entirety.

"How does it go . . . _For it is in passing _. . . . Then what?" I curse under my breath, hating the pressure I'm under to remember such a thing.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." I look to my left to see Mercury with his arms folded and eyes closed while he leans against the doorway. "That's what you're trying to remember, right?"

"How is it that you-"

"Emerald has it written in her diary . . . Apparently you did it for her when you two first met."

_. . . I'll be burning that book later._

I take a deep breath and start to focus my aura, repeating the incantation that Mercury just said. As I near the end I can see a healthy glow surround her body, but that'll only help with the cuts and bruises. There's nothing her aura can do for her windpipe, and that's where my dust will come in.

It's a couple of seconds after that Emerald comes back with a large suitcase of dust and lays it down for me. She looks at Neo and takes immediate notice of the glow, but she doesn't say a word on it. A single tone of jealousy would have her out of this apartment for the rest of the night, and she knows it.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks while I take out two vials of dust. One of them is a vial of light blue dust, and the other is red.

I carefully slide my right hand underneath her head and use my left arm to undo the bandages on her neck, taking note of the scabbed over gash I have on my own arm from the earlier assault. When I get the bandages off I look in disgust at her condition.

There's a cut right on her throat that appears to have been stitched shut by Emerald. Who knows how long she's been trying to mend what damages she could . . . Emerald's done everything possible, I suppose it's all left to me now.

I open the red vial and form a small blade that I let float near her neck and carefully cut the stitches with careful precision. Since it's red dust I also make sure to heat the formed blade to kill any bacteria I can while I let the small amount of dust glide along her skin to find the most damaged areas.

"I'm going to fix her . . . I'm going to bind her collarbone, burn her wounds shut and use my aura to rush her body's healing . . . She's not dying on me. Not until she's paid her debt in full."


	9. The First Flavor

_So, here's the next chapter. The split of our favorite Ice-cream persona begins, let me know who you'd be interested in seeing next. Vanilla, or Strawberry._

_As always, leave a review with compliments or critiques. I need the feedback! Finals week has been reaaaaally stressful for me .. . give me a distraction!_

_**Chapter 8 - The First Flavor**_

"_**For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**_

Everything's dark. Not just dark, but empty. I always thought death would have something to look at. Maybe permanent flashbacks of my life . . . that would've been good. I'd be able to see her again.

I only just met her, but she's different. She's kind, but hides it under a tough exterior that makes me fawn over her that much more. She must have dealt with several hardships to boot. She doesn't openly rely on others and had a glisten in her eyes when I came back half-bathed in blood. The look she gave me sent shivers down my spine.

The way she pierced that boy's leg in front of Haven . . . that look of bliss at his screams. All of it makes her that much more beautiful. She's everything I could want. She's kind, can take things with a grain of salt, but has this side to her that seems to be a demon in the blessed form of a woman. The way she carries herself is beyond anything I've seen . . . I need to see her again. I WILL see her again.

"And what have we here? My, my, my, to think I'd get the privilege to speak with you face to face is surprising."

A voice that sounds so familiar, yet it seems like I'm also hearing it for the first time. It echoes around me, relaying the endless length of this abyss I'm standing in the middle of.

"Who are you?" I ask, shouting my question into the darkness and hoping for an answer.

"To keep it simple . . . I am you, and you are me."

"How does that even make sense? How can someone else be me? Can you _not_ talk like a prophet?"

"Fine . . . Cinder Fall. Doesn't the mere name make your heart flutter? Just think about her for a moment. _That_ is me. That emotion, that passion, the way you swoon over her is what forms me. If you want to hear more . . . just think of her."

_What does thinking of Cinder have to do with anything?_

"It has everything to do with her."

"Wait, how'd you know what I was thinking!?" I shout into the abyss with an uneasiness after having my mind read.

"Think of her and I'll answer it all."

I grit my teeth and comply with extreme reluctance. It doesn't take me long to calm down once those predatory amber eyes are in my thoughts. It's not simply a crush . . . it's more of adoration for something rare. She's powerful, cold, and very calculative. Yet she's also kind and worries about the ones around her. She may not rely her concern properly, but it's easy to pick up.

"Much better."

The echoing voice is no longer surrounding me, but directly behind me. I turn around without hesitation to see something that complies with the space I'm in. What I assume to be a hallucination of myself is standing there with a bright smile. The lookalike takes a moment to curtsy in my direction before speaking once more.

"As I said . . . I am you, and you are me." She says once more.

"What does that even mean? What are you?" I ask.

"I'm your subconscious . . . How I am here, well . . . I have no clue. All I know is that I'm here, you're here, and we're talking."

All of this is so confusing to me. The last thing I remember is Mercury picking up Cinder to take her out of the alley. At that point everything shut off and I let the rest be left to fate. Am I even alive? Is this some sort of final step until I pass into the next life?

"_**She's not dying on me. Not until she's paid her debt in full"**_

_What was that voice? It sounds just like . . ._

". . . Cinder." I whisper and quickly revert my attention back to my double. "Where the hell am I!? Answer me!"

She looks at me with pure surprise to my reaction. This time she doesn't respond to me, instead she closes her eyes, shakes her head and slowly fades away until I'm left in the dark abyss I opened my eyes to.

"Wait, come back! Answer my questions! What am I supposed to do here!?" I scream throughout the void. My echo is the only response I get. My own voice carrying off into the distance for several seconds until it becomes too faint to hear anymore.

* * *

It feels like an eternity has passed . . . so much quiet thinking to myself, and all of it leading me closer and closer to a rage. I hate this. I hate being alone, I hate being stuck in some abyss and not knowing why. I hate being left in the dark . . . both figuratively and literally.

The ear-ringing silence I've grown accustomed to has random intervals where it's broken by Cinder's voice, and on occasion I can also hear Mercury or Emerald talk. The countless hours I've spent alone deadens my care for those words to the point that I even forget what was said seconds later.

I've spent most of my life alone . . . and then I met Torchwick. He's always been a grade-A asshole, but he kept me fed. The way he's treated me makes me believe that I'm merely a means to a profit, and nothing more in his eyes. I mean . . . he's not exactly a father figure by any means, but he's good at what he does . . . even if it's not the most legal of occupations.

Oh, what I'd give to gut the four pigs that put me here . . . The mere thought of taking that umbrella and making an example of them makes me forget about the torture of being in this place, at least for a few seconds.

"_**You just got back up, you can't be serious! Cinder, you need to rest!"**_

_Emerald . . . please, just shut up. _

That's been my reaction to everything I've heard. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury . . . their voices have gone from offering a relaxing, temporary relief from the stressful silence, to being a conduit for my anger. Why am I hearing their voices? Why am I being tortured by hearing them, but not being able to see or respond?

"_**Emerald . . . Don't think . . . Get out of my way and know your place."**_

. . . Is there even a place for me anymore?

"You're a depressing little shit, aren't you?" The familiar mimic of my voice calls out to me.

"Oh, so you're back? Are you finally going to answer my questions? If now just go back to wherever you've been . . . I don't need you." I answer with clear hostility.

"Who do you think you're talking to, you little shit?" The voice is now directly behind me.

I peek over my shoulder, and as expected I come to see my double, although it seems she has a much angrier tone in comparison to our last meeting. If I didn't know better I'd say she was a completely different person . . . despite being me.

"Excuse . . . me?"

"You heard me, you little shit. 'Oh, I'm lonely', 'Boo hoo, Cinder left me'. You just met the bitch and you're moping because she left you for dead . . . deal with it."

_Why is she talking to me like this?_ Who does she think she is?

"You listen to me." I speak up and move to my feet. "I don't need her. I don't need to hear you, hear their voices, or any of it. So how about you take your opinions, your stupid attitude, and that no-good personality . . .and SHOVE IT."

"Heh . . . About time you let your anger go . . . Now let 'em know."

I give a confused look at her, but then suddenly I feel the floor beneath me disappear . . . physically disappear. The invisible platform I've been on is now gone, leaving me in a freefall to an unknown destination. I decide to close my eyes and simply wait for what is to come, and eventually that freefall stops. Instead I feel my back pressed against something, and the air around my feels different in a way.

I bat my lashes, fighting to get my eyes open to see what's going on. Surprisingly, I don't come to sight with the infinite darkness I've come to grow sick and disgusted with. Instead I can see the black ceiling of some beat up warehouse of some sort.

_This is . . . It look like a storage unit . . . why am I here?_

"The cargo is boarded, Adam . . . Yes . . . I told you my reason . . . She has a debt to me. Nothing more, nothing less . . . Adam, I gave you all the information about that train two days ago . . . I may need to go to Vacuo, but Vale is my destination. There's an old rumor that I want to chase . . . Well, it's more of a fairytale . . . I'll be seeing you soon, Adam. I have your coordinates."

_That voice . . . I'm not dead._

I try to move my right arm, finding it moderately difficult to move, but I'm more than happy to get a response out of it. I extend my arm straight to the ceiling so I can look at it without turning my head. I'm surprised to see that it's completely bandaged from the wrist to the elbow, not leaving an ounce of flesh to be seen in the tight coil.

_So that night . . . She came back for me?_

"So, how's the boyfriend doing?" The sarcasm of Mercury catches my ear. I slowly lower my arm back down and let my ears tune in to what he's saying.

"Reluctant to help us now that there's no benefit for him . . . He is sparing us transportation to Vale, however. Once we get there we're on our own."

"Great. Just when I started warming up to his bullshit . . . pun intended."

"Get Emerald from the apartment. I need you two to get Neo onto the airship. We have an hour before it arrives to take this cargo."

"I still say you could find a better name than Neopolitan . . . I mean . . . even if it's temporary."

"She's unique . . . So I gave her a unique name. Now go get Emerald while I check on her."

"Cinder, don't waste your energy again . . . you're going to faint, and I don't trust the White Fang enough to have you down for a couple of hours."

"I didn't plan on it . . . go."

I listen to them exchange words before a pair of footsteps grow faint. A couple of seconds another pair of footsteps make their way towards me. I do my best to look at who it is, but the moment I turn my head slightly I'm met with a finger pushing into my forehead and forcing me to face the ceiling.

"Just because you're awake doesn't mean you can try moving. How's your arm? Your head? What hurts?"

To be honest, everything hurts. My ribs hurt, my mouth hurts, my arm, leg and especially my pride. I'm ready to tell her just that, but then I see her face come into view, blocking the dim light that are attached to the high ceiling. Those piercing amber eyes remain firm in their stare, yet they seem to be analyzing me more than trying to intimidate.

"Your arm and ribs should heal relatively soon. I'll give it three days. I'm not sure about your neck injury . . . Try not to talk for a while. I'll get you some water . . . don't move."

I don't utter a word while she disappears from my sight to get the water. The silence of the warehouse makes me twitch. It reminds me of the void I just escaped. I hate the quiet. I hate being alone . . . I just want to have people around me.

"_So, the mopey bitch wakes up. Took you long enough"_

I turn my head as carefully as I can to begin looking around, searching for the voice that I just heard.

"_You're actually looking around? You don't get it do you? You're stuck with me."_

"_Well if we're going to both be stuck with her, I suggest we get along . . . I doubt she needs you constantly badgering her."_

_Why am I hearing two voices? What the hell is this?_

"_Listen to her! She's unmistakably stupid!"_

"_She's confused, if we simply give her time to digest, then we can get along and find some sort of equilibrium . . . She's very unstable emotionally, if we explain things now it may put her back into her previous state."_

"Who-"

My throat suddenly tenses up with the first syllable I speak. Immediately after I'm taken over by a sharp pain that practically strangles and chokes me. It feels like a bubble of mayo is stuck in my throat when I try to flex my trachea to clear out my windpipe.

"_Woah, woah! You heard Cinder! Don't try to speak, Ice cream for brains!"_

I move my left hand over my throat, thankful that it's fully responsive to my commands unlike the other. I try to cough to clear out my throat but the pain I feel forces me to stop trying, and seek another means of getting my ability to breathe back.

"_What the hell are you doing!?" _

Tears begin to roll down my cheeks. What are these voices? Why can't I talk? Every part of my body is in agonizing pain on top of the fact that I can't seem to breathe. My attempts to gain air soon become frantic kicks and squirms, doing anything to draw attention while my left hand still keeps a firm grip on my throat, hoping that my airways will clear.

Suddenly I feel a second hand on my throat. I quickly look to see who it is and come to stare into the glowing amber eyes of Cinder. The look on her face is emotionless and her left hand continues to tighten around my throat, making it even harder to try breathing.

"I told you not to talk . . . if you're going to weigh us down, I will leave you to die this instant. Stop squirming." Her words are slow and patient, practically disregarding the fact that I can't breathe. The look in her eyes - the unwavering stare - it makes me fear for my life. I do my best to settle down, the agonizing pain in my lungs making it extremely difficult.

"Good. Don't flinch." Her words this time are equally cold, almost as heartless as when I first met her. I can see the sadistic look in her eyes when she raises her free hand. The moment a needle of dust forms in front of it that emotionless expression on her face turns to a devious smirk. "I've never seen anyone survive as long as you have . . . This should be nothing."

My pupils shrink when the small needle dives towards my throat and impales my flesh. My body freezes in agonizing pain when the needle begins to heat up. At first I dismiss it as the warmth of my own blood starting to seep out of my neck, but soon enough that heat grows in intensity and eventually begins to sizzle my flesh.

My attempts to raise my head or move it in any way are rejected by the clenching grip around my throat. At her own pace she decides when it's fit to roll me over and let my head hang off of whatever it is that I've been using as a bed. I look on as a steady trickle of blood starts to appear in my gaze to fall onto the floor, yet it isn't constant to show that I have an open wound. Instead the trickle continues to slow down after forming a sizable puddle below me.

"Give yourself three days before you try to speak. I unlocked your aura." Once the trickle of blood changes to a slow, sporadic pace she rolls me onto my back with no emotion on display. "Your aura is weak, and your fighting style is in need of work . . . Once you recover, you'll either learn through my methods or die trying. Your third option is to walk out of this warehouse now."

_She knows I can't walk . . . Why is she acting like this? _

"_Because you're a weak little shit."_

_You again!? Get out of my head, already! I don't need this._

"_Oh, you don't? Last time I checked, it's you that got yourself fucked over like a highschool prom date. You need me more than you think . . . you need me if you want her to acknowledge you."_

_I don't need her to acknowledge me. I'll leave the moment I can walk._

"_And what? Go back to Roman? We both know that stuck-up mobster can't do a think without you . . . without __**us**__. __**We**_ _don't need him."_

_Since when did this become 'us'? I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know! Just get out of my head!_

"_I'm here to stay. You need me. You need what I can give. I'm not weak, I'm not helpless. I'm everything she wants you to be . . . just let yourself go and I'll make sure she looks at you with that precious gleam . . . Cinder Fall will never let you leave her side."_

She sound so sure of herself. So sure that it brings a shiver through my spine at the thought of someone being able to read this mysterious woman I still want to decipher. I still have no clue who she is or what she is. But she knows my feelings towards Cinder . . . she may have a double reason for helping me, but she may be the only person right now that can get her to stop being so hostile towards me.

In truth I don't want to leave, but I don't want to burden her either. In my current state I'm useless. So useless that it starts to piss me off the more I dwell on the scenario and realize just how useless I am. I refuse to stay this way, not when I can find a way to follow her. There's something about her that continues to draw me closer. I may already be in the spider's web and not know it.

_What are you going to do?_

"_Make her see just how strong __**we**_ _are."_

_By doing what?_

"_It's a surprise"_

_Tell me! _I scream in response, getting angrier at this game of words that's leading nowhere

"_By getting her attention . . . something you'll never be able to do."_

_You bitch!_ The wave of anger that shoots through me brings me from my reality back into that dark abyss, but this time I'm standing there looking at an exact copy of myself that has this devious smirk that manages to worsen my already bad mood.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show . . . All we need is a little bit of **panic**." Her words come out with venom spewing. The girl in front of my sights now fades into the abyss, and on my next blink I am back in the warehouse. I try to move my body, but it refuses to respond to me. Now I can hear Cinder's voice again, but this time it sounds like an echoing voice in my head.

"Am I clear? Three days and I'll see how useful you really are. I don't need you to-" I watch on as my right arm is thrown out suddenly. Cinder jumps back in surprise to the random strike. I'm forced to watch on as I sit upright, then somehow get to my feet with a look of shock, confusion, then finally amusement appears on the face of the known sadist.

"I see . . . Entertain me then . . . Neo."


	10. An Interesting Girl

_**Chapter 9 - An Interesting Girl**_

"Your form is sloppy. Stop wasting movements and sharpen up."

How did things end up like this?

One moment I'm unconscious in an alley. The next I'm alone in an abyss. Now I have no control over my body and left as a helpless onlooker while _**I**_ fight Cinder. How does any of this make sense? What's worst is that she's completely unphased by all of this. As a matter of fact, I can see glimpses of her smirking.

I can barely keep track of what is going on, yet all I know is that Cinder is not only a step ahead of me, she's an entire _**flight of steps**_ ahead of me.

"_What's with your mood? Look at her . . . this is her form of entertainment." _That bastard mimic calls out to me. I despise her for taking control of me, but she's right it appears. Cinder's not mad, she's not going for the kill . . . it's a game to her. It's a game I'm starting to understand. A game I may very well want to play.

_. . . What do you get out of helping me?_

"_It's more a matter of keeping things interesting . . . If she wants to be violent and show __**us**_ _what a real fighter can do, then I'm all aboard the idea. It's all to sate my boredom"_

I watch on as a mere presence in my own body.

No control, no voice, no influence.

It hasn't even been thirty seconds and the warehouse has been trashed in debris, rubble and several mild explosions while Cinder dances with evasive action. I can hear her twisted laugh as each miss makes her continue in a flurry of unpredictable motions that match the unpredictable nature this doppelganger has.

"Faster! HIT ME!" She screams, rage fueling her voice and actions. The next lunge that I- she- _**it**_ takes is met with a dust-formed shield that that blocks the attack and then detonates, sending me- _**it**_ flying through the air.

It's during that explosion that I learn something very important: I still feel pain. Adrenaline is coursing through my body, but that explosion gave me a reminder that adrenaline can only halt so much. My groan of pain receives no answer and instead my body is again lunging towards Cinder, this time with a lead pipe in hand.

Honestly I can't tell what's going on . . . It's dark, there's wood and debris everywhere, and Cinder's movements continue to dizzy me as a helpless onlooker.

_Get out of my body already! It hurts! Everything hurts! You're going to kill me!_ I plea, feeling the pain in my throat return on top of the pain in some of my limbs. _I think my ankle broke again . . ._

"_Stop bitching! I'm trying to hit her!"_

I can feel tears trickle down the outer corners of my eyes. I want this to stop . . . This isn't fun . . . I just . . . I want to tell her how I feel . . . but I can't. Not anymore at least. My voice is gone for now, my body is no longer under my control. I've known for an extremely short time, but she's a beautiful person hidden under a tough exterior. She gave a home to Emerald and Mercury. Mercury woh appears to be a giant asshole, and Emerald who seems like nothing more than a hood rat. She jumped into my battle in front of Haven when it didn't concern her and then went on about her day when I pleaded for her to stop.

There's something about her, a shadow around her throat that seems to keep her from exposing her true emotions. I want to be the light that breaks away that shadow . . . or become part of the shadow that embraces her for who she is.

I lose myself in thought, thinking of her twisted game of piercing the guy's leg in front of Haven. She wasn't aiming for anything vital. She isn't trying to be lethal . . . She's trying to be feared. She goes in quietly and leaves, avoiding confrontation in general. Even in the alleyway she wasn't being lethal . . . She didn't try to send a shard through his head, she tried to cause an explosion to force them all away so she can retreat.

Little details I suppose, but that's part of who she is. I don't think she's a bad person. I think her back has been pressed to the wall one too many times . . . I'll make a hole in that wall just for her.

Even if it's the last thing I do.

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_ The voice questions when my body stops moving.

Everything up to now has been complete shit. Roman's an asshole, Mercury's an asshole. Those people that ruined what was supposed to be a quiet time have pissed me off . . . and now I'm here fighting someone I respe- . . . someone I consider a friend, although I do respect her too.

_You're going to shut the __**FUCK **__up. I've had it with you, this warehouse, this crappy life, and everything else on this damn shithole called Mistral! If I'm going to die in a fight . . . I'm doing it on my own damn grounds! . . . It's time to have fun._

The burning pain in my body spreads drastically as I gain control of myself once more. How I did it? No clue. Will it stay in my control? I desperately hope so . . . but for now I can feel my adrenaline pumping and some of the pain in my body starting to dissipate. I feel stronger, much stronger than I ever have been and within seconds I can feel the burning pains in my body start to fade enough for them to be ignored.

Adrenaline is amazing . . . Is this what people feel when they fight?

"Oh? You stopped? Shame, you were getting interesting."

Her voice draws my eyes towards her with such a focused glare. All she wants is for me to hit her, right? That's doable . . . All I need is to find it.

I run towards her like my doppel has been doing the entire time and go for a lunge. The poor footing I have underneath me makes it hard to run with the combination of wood, metal, dust and who knows what else, but for some reason I don't feel anything lodge itself into my flesh. My feet have to be bloody from everything I'm stepping on.

As expected she sidesteps the strike and takes a couple of steps back to prepare for my next attempt. She hasn't tried to counter-attack once aside from the explosive shield, but then again she hasn't had to deal with me and my weapon . . . Just where is it?

I start to look around after each lunge at her, expecting it to be somewhere in the warehouse. It's not until I dive at her for the fifteenth time that I take a moment to look at her back and see the customized grip protruding out of her back pocket. If I want to hit her I need it, but I can't lay a finger on her to even get it back.

Something must be wrong with me . . . The situation is stupid, I have poorly-attended injuries, nearly every wooden crate that was surrounding us is destroyed and leaves the massive cargo grates along the outer edges intact which are probably what has the real cargo and not these flimsy containers, but despite it all I'm smiling.

Trying to hit her, missing each attempt, hearing her laugh and taunt me to try again. All of it is weird, but I love it. I'm . . . I'm having fun for the first time in a long while.

_You stupid shit . . . You still there?_

"_I don't have a choice . . . What do you want?"_

_Wanna join me?_

"_What do you mean if I want to join you!? I'm fused to you, you fucking idiot!"_

_Help me hit her . . . You seem to know how to fight . . . direct me._

"_You're kidding, right?"_

_Take it or leave it. Wanna join me?_

The next time I blink I find myself standing back in the abyss, face to face with my copy that seems to have all brown hair and a darker brown pair of eyes in comparison to me.

"_You really think I'm going to help you out?"_

_Yes . . . otherwise you'll be bored . . . right?_

My response earns a snicker from her, but at the same time another voice begins to echo from the abyss. It's again my own . . . but this one is more hyper than the rest.

"_I want to play too! Tag is fun! Tag is fun!"_ The childish tone calls out, followed by several giggles that are more unsettling than they are cute.

I begin to turn around, searching for the origin of the voice. Upon completing an entire 180 degree turn I come face to face with another look-alike of myself. This one has white hair, white irises and black pupils.

_Great . . . another one. Just what I need. A third __**me**__. It's not like one is too much to deal with already. This is just fucking great._

"_Aw! I'm not that bad! I just want to play!"_ She defends, but the annoyance of having two to deal with when I'm still not even used to one is far from ideal.

* * *

_**POV CHANGE - Cinder Fall  
**_

* * *

This sudden outburst of strength is a sight to behold.

She's like a wildfire that can't be tamed . . . not yet at seems like her aura is much stronger than I could have ever predicted. Forcing it out may have been a mistake, like opening an aging bottle of wine before it's ready, but I had no choice in the matter. If I didn't force her aura open she wouldn't have lived. Adding my own aura into the mix may not have been the best thing to the situation either. Currently she has aura-infused dust sitting within her throat, forehead and her left hip after I discovered there could be internal bleeding. Those threads will not allow her wounds to open, but the sizzling she could feel from them can cause any normal person to faint.

She's not normal, though. Not with her constant lunging and the immense glow around her body. She's stepped over wood, slammed into a wall, and even took a point-blank explosion. Each time she's come out unscathed and came back at me with unrivaled determination. Yet, for the moment she's still.

The dark aura around her body has faded, leaving her with the faintest of glows that illuminates a small radius around her. On top of that her arms are hanging like deadweight. From my view it's almost like she just entered a dormant state and her body shut down.

"What the hell happened here!?"

My eyes turn towards the entrance to the warehouse to see three Fang members with the usual attire walking in passed two cargo crates. They seem shocked at the destruction that's happened in the middle of the room, but thankfully that cargo wasn't theirs. Adam wouldn't trust me around something that was his, and I suppose he's right in doing so. I wouldn't trust my belongings around him either.

"My hospital patient woke up . . . I suggest keeping your distance . . . You'll die if she gets too close." I say very nonchalantly.

With the edition of the White Fang entering the warehouse I now need to calm her down, restrain her, and then get her on the airship without causing too much trouble for them. It's not going to be the easiest thing in the world if she doesn't remain in her dormant state, but I can expect another outburst soon . . .I'd be disappointed if there wasn't.

I begin to approach her, the faint lights of the warehouse making it easy for me to see all the splints of wood and shattered remains of random objects that I effortlessly step over, around, or simply kick out of my way. The once harmless, happy-go-lucky girl several meters ahead of me being the cause of all of this beautiful destruction.

However, once I get close enough to place an arm on her shoulder . . . Her dormant phase passes and a powerful surge of swirling aura pulses from her body. The emitted wave causes me to take a small hop and let the force carry me back to a safe distance where I slam my heels into the ground.

I take the chance to analyze her again now that she's awake, but there's something completely different about her now. Her eyes for one. The usual light-brown color is gone and instead her left iris is a pale, glowing white while the right is a darker shade of brown . . . I could almost mistake it for black if my eyes weren't as trained as they are. Her sweet, harmless smile is replaced with a grin that mirrors something I would flaunt during one of my sadistic streaks.

In response I flip open the dust pouch I keep on my hip and form several shards of red dust behind me. If she plans on kicking things up a notch then I may as well start fighting to subdue. Ankles, forearms, shoulders, wrists, knees . . . All are easy targets to heal, as well as easy to disable with the proper aim.

I raise my left hand, curling my fingers to gesture her towards me. A simple taunt that makes her smile disappear . . . as well as her after a sudden white flash.

_Did she just? Is that her semblance!? _

I take a slow step backwards, acknowledging the fact that if she can disappear within the time it takes to blink, then she can also reappear with similar speed. I have no idea as to the limitations of her ability, making her a difficult opponent to hold back on.

"Lady, we need to leave now." I can hear one of the White Fang members speak on top of the sound of their footprints approaching me. After the first one stops talking the second one picks up where he left off.

If you're not going to come then we're lea-"

The moment before he stopped speaking I hear a gunshot and explosion within the same split-second. I turn to my left, looking on in shock as the three Fangs that entered the warehouse are all on the floor, spread out around a single burnt crater in the ground. I slowly look further to my left, getting a glimpse behind me of a smoking gun barrel. More specifically I recognize it as a weapon that was in my back pocket.

My eyes trace the barrel of the weapon, then follow the digits of its wielder all the way to the white iris of the recently reappeared girl I now know as Neo. After I get a view of her she raises her right hand and balls it into a fist, following up with a light punch to my shoulder that makes me recall my earlier taunt for her to hit me.

The entire event brings a smile to my lips, on top of seeing that the White Fang trio are all unconscious, but still alive based on how the shot was aimed between all three of them, which isn't an easy thing to do.

"Your aura is monstrous. However, your fighting style needs heavy work . . . You're reckless and untamed." My words bring a smile to her lips, and her smile brings a smirk to mine. "How about you stay with me for a little while longer? Your employer will be joining us in Vale . . . He works for me now."

Her white iris begins to darken back to a light brown while her other iris lightens to the same color. Her stare turns to glass and her eyelids finally break my ability to lock eyes with her. She begins to fall back, her body's limit having been surpassed so long ago. A recently acquired aura, a recently learned semblance, and a path of reckless violence that almost caused me to begin retaliating with violence. She's special . . . I want to learn how special.

I think I've just acquired myself a very interesting girl.


	11. Routine

_**I've been busy, okay? College and work pretty much sums it all up . . . aside from that, there's been depression.**_

_**I haven't really had the energy to write much . . . I haven't even been reading my reviews like I would do every day. For now I may just have a story where I do straight one-shots and see what happens then. Maybe I just need to step away from what I normally do and see things in a different perspective, I don't know.**_

_**Chapter 10 - Routine.**_

Have you ever felt like the life you live is a lie? Have you ever thought_ what would happen if 'this' never happened?_

How about _would she still like me if I wasn't t this way?_

Everyone has asked themselves either or both at some point in their life. There's no way around those questions. I find myself asking these questions a lot the past week or so. The routine life I've lived with running errands for Torchwick took a sudden turn when a simple infiltration and retrieve turned south. Since then I've murdered, free-ran, fought to an inch of my life and to top it all off, I've been possessed by some odd personalities that have taken to calling themselves 'manifestations'.

I've lost my voice - the ability to say sweet words and the hope of one day confessing my growing feelings towards someone precious.

I've lost my natural hair color - With my aura being released it's almost like it's coating the pink and white dye, acknowledging them as part of my body and thus protecting them from the elements. Water is no exception

With how things are going, I also feel like I've been losing my sanity. My movements are sluggish, my nights of sleep end with nightmares of me coming to face three copies of myself. Each one identical, but all of them different in terms of personality.

Every ten minutes I ask myself am I better off this way? Every ten minutes I burst into a soundless bawling of tears. My sniffles are what eventually draw the attention of Mercury or Emerald.

What about Cinder?

That's what makes me ask _would she still like me if I wasn't this way?_

Everyday for the past week I am put through three grueling training sessions. One with Emerald, an afternoon session with Mercury, and an evening session with Cinder. Each time I'm made to go on until my body reaches its limit. Afterwards I'm given a meal that tastes like shit but is apparently rich in vitamins and nutrients, then sent to rest.

I've learned that an hour and a half is all I need to get back to one-hundred percent. That's amazing, right?

I thought it was too . . . until Cinder realized it. After the first day of training with her, she saw me up and ready to go far too soon than I should be capable of. To make use of that, now Mercury and Emerald train me as well.

She doesn't embrace me, she doesn't tell me I did a good job. The nicest thing she has said is you're improving, but nothing beyond that.

_Am I just a tool now?_

_Do I have no value aside from my durability and ability to learn?_

_If I wasn't this way . . . would she still like me?_

* * *

"Neo!" The slight high-pitch of Emerald's yelling voice gets my attention. We're currently in Vale, a warehouse in Vale to be precise. After what happened in Mystral, we took an airship provided by the White Fang to cross Remnant and get to Vale.

Everyday we all follow the same schedule:

Mercury goes out to search for possible street fights or easy victims to mug in the mornings. In the afternoon I'm forced to block or evade a barrage of his endless kicks until he lands a shot that knocks me unconscious, or Cinder deems me unable to continue. In the evenings he goes with Emerald to get food for the four of us.

Emerald trains me every morning in stealth and deception. Throughout the warehouse are hanging chains that she makes certain to use as a way of maneuvering with her chain-sickles. The problem with this is the fact that we do this practice at dawn. The peeking sunlight always pierces the open warehouse door, leaving me half-blinded in the sun's beaming rays while also causing the high ceiling of the warehouse to look that much darker. Emerald always strikes me when I least expect it . . . my task is to land a hit on her. In the afternoon she pickpockets some funds while looking for a simple job she can work until we begin to get steady funds.

Finally, there's Cinder. Every morning and afternoon she overlooks my training with Emerald and Mercury, but aside from that I never see her. She arrives just as we start, then leaves the moment she says I'm unable to continue. In the evenings she pushes me far beyond my limit in an all-out spar that leaves me cut, bruised, shaking and scared.

Despite all of that . . . I still can't find myself to hate her. No matter what, there's a sweet side to her that I can never forget. One day I'll see it again.

"Neo!?" It's the second time Emerald calls my name. Sometimes I just want to stay hidden, but Cinder finds me easily and scolds me for making me waste her time . . . At least I get her to acknowledge me when that happens.

I decide to not keep Emerald waiting. I stand up from the crate I've been laying on and take a few turns around the maze of towering transport crates until I enter Emerald's field of view.

"There you are! Cinder wants to see you." The green-haired girl says with a hand resting on her hip.

_Cinder? I have an hour until I train with Mercury. What is she even doing here?_

In response I nod my head and follow Emerald through the maze of boxes that'll eventually lead out of the warehouse which is most likely where Cinder is waiting.

"Not sure what she wants. I think she's just worried about you. Not a lot of people can handle the training she puts you through. She would've killed most people by now." Emerald says in a tone that makes me wonder if she's talking to me or herself.

Several more turns and the light that shines from the front of the warehouse begins to become brighter, indicating we're almost there. Finally we come to six foot wall of boxes that we both hop over without any difficulty. I barely have time to stick my landing before my name is called.

"Neo . . . you're late."

_Her first words to me that aren't in training . . . That's warming._

I look towards the entrance of the warehouse, somewhat blinded by the bright rays of sun. Cinder stands just at the entrance, currently she's only a silhouette in my field of view thanks to my eyes still adjusting. I shield my eyes with my forearm while I make my approach, waiting and listening to what she has to say.

"Your training with Mercury and myself are cancelled for today. You're going into Vale to join Torchwick. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again."

_Is she . . . getting rid of me?_

I stop walking towards her and instead take a hesitant step backwards. I've dealt with her training to the letter. I've obeyed her every command and even came close to matching Emerald. Two more days and I may even be capable of hitting her.

_What did I do? I haven't argued with Mercury or Emerald. I haven't disobeyed her at all. Why is she getting rid of me?_

The first thing I do is begin rapidly shaking my head. The first display of refusal I've ever shown her. I know things will get better, and I'm more than willing to wait it out.

"What do you mean 'no'? Emerald." Cinder gestures for Emerald to leave, her exit being made clear in my eardrums when her steps grow too faint to hear. "You know better than to disobey me, Neo. I hope you have an acceptable reason."

Reason? Did you forget he treated me like shit? Can you not tell how much happier I am with you? I know you're not that dense! . . . Is it because I can't talk?

I've made exactly one attempt each day to speak. All of them ending with a pain in my throat that occurs when I try to strain my vocal cords. At this rate I'll probably forget how to use them.

I take a deep breath, hoping if I can even get one word out, she'll keep me. That's the only things that's changed about me, right? My voice is gone . . . that has to be why she doesn't want me. It makes perfect sense after all.

I can't communicate with her. She can't bother herself to keep me in view for a game of charades. That wouldn't make an ounce of sense. Her, Emerald and Mercury already have setups for combat I assume, so why should she need to readjust those formations and strategies because of some stray girl? I can learn to follow their strategies, but I can't communicate clearly with any of them.

I rather her take my head than go back to Roman.

"Don't try it."

I look ahead of me to see Cinder's form towering over my own. The breath I took earlier is still fresh in my lungs, ready for my - futile - attempt to speak.

"He works for me now, Neo . . . You're not going to be far from my watch. If you're helping him, it'll give Emerald and Mercury more space to work. We'll be able to empty out this warehouse and make room for more cargo." Cinder stares at me with her usual stare. The heartless glare pierces my skull, leaving me paralyzed and helpless. A stare that I could look in for hours now leaves shivers erupting through my body. Cinder's changed, or at least the way she looks at me has.

Unsure of what else to do, I cling to her. My arms swing around her frame, desperately wrapping around her waist and holding myself to her red dress. I expect an elbow or hook to send me flying away into a couple of crates, but that blow never hits its mark. Instead, her hands touch the small of my back while a sigh of annoyance grazes the part in my hair.

"I'll walk you to him . . . I've been with him whenever I'm not here. You'll see more of me while you're with him . . . I promise that." Cinder takes a moment to pry my arms from her waist so she can take a step back and lean forward to meet me at eye level. With how close she is, she only needs to speak in a whisper for me to hear. "I'll never get rid of you, Neo. You're free to leave on your own accord. I'd prefer you leave, but you've made it clear you intend to stay. I plan on fixing this 'mess' for a lack of better words. Let's wander into Vale so I can bring you to Roman. He has someone that can help you learn actual combat . . . not the simple evasion method like I've been teaching you." I stare into her irises with uncertainty written all over my face. Thankfully she reads my expression perfectly. "Every time I see you I will ask if everything is okay. Even if something is wrong, I want you to nod. If I see you blink three times rapidly, I will know that he's treating you badly. Am I understood?"

_A code like that? I think that could work. I quickly nod my head, satisfied with the arrangement._

"Good. Let's get going . . . I want to have you there before nightfall. Roman will have a steady routine for you. He knows to give you time to practice, and I suppose he may have his usual jobs for you. You're not to spend an entire night from his compound. If you can't finish your task in one night, then check in with him before you go back to continue. It's tedious, but necessary."

Cinder goes on to explain all the precautions I need to take since I'll supposedly be wandering free now. If Torchwick gives me a task, I have a feeling I'll complete it much faster than I have before . . . moreso because I have something worth coming back for.

A different city, a different crowd, but one thing doesn't seem to change. A developed routine.


End file.
